


Made For You

by Drizzerey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Genji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Emotional, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexism, Slow Burn, Smoking, Trust Issues, alpha mccree, genji is not a very good brother, omega hanzo, self hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drizzerey/pseuds/Drizzerey
Summary: Hanzo is ashamed for what he is and just wants to be seen for who he is. McCree is sick and tired of being judged for what he is and just wants people to know him as he is. In a world set to hate or fear alphas and use or abuse omegas, it would be nice just to have someone to face it with.





	1. Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> 10/06/19 New Note - https://docs.google.com/document/d/16tXuvXWjUeLAOc4wmIMX9QY6rDJ6yt0H8iyxJq0Jkc8/edit?usp=sharing this is how all the characters in the fic presented. I know I don't always get around to describing each character as they were introduced, and I did make this as a note for myself, but I also figured this way I don't flood my tags and irritate the people who come for different characters and relationships then what I have planned. - End new note
> 
> I am reposting this, as it was deleted because I mentioned a website that I have an account on, which I will not mention so that this doesn't get deleted again. I was not aware that this one was going to get the ax and am really upset that it got removed entirely for 1 chapter that mentioned my plug (which I did get rid of after being informed that wasn't okay and thought this fic was safe since it wasn't under investigation)
> 
> I can't remember all the notes I made for every chapter, heck I couldn't even remember the summary I had before T.T so I am going to do the best I can.
> 
> This first chapter for those who haven't read it yet, was a lot of fun to make. I originally wrote this just for myself to play around with the idea after I had first heard of A/O/B dynamics and I just enjoyed what I wrote. Eventually I decided to share it and I was happy to see how much everyone else seemed to like it too! I hope everyone who bookmarked it before will find it again. I'm really sorry it got removed on you guys :(
> 
> Each chapter will alternate POVs, just McCree's and Hanzo's. Most other characters will be involved, this story has kinda got out of hand so a lot of things have changed from my original planning. I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree meet's Hanzo for the very first time.

The sound of the bar was mild, the crash of pool balls on the table, occasional clink of glass on hardwood surface and the dull sound of oldies spewing from ancient speakers. There was a tv in the corner by the bar displaying a game that Jesse glanced at occasionally with minimal interest. It wasn't a big one or one of his teams so he didn't care too much. "Alright Oxton ya sure you wanna try again?" He asked cockily as he set up the balls in the triangle on one end of the table. "What is this best out of nine now?" 

"Oh shove off McCree, I'll beat you one of these times!" The short lanky woman with wild brown hair blew a raspberry at him as she kept adjusting her stance waiting for him to get finished. "Just as soon as you bloody get on with it!" 

"Hold yer horses Lena, I gotta line her up proper." Jesse laughed pulling up the wooden triangle and taking a swig of his beer. "There, now ya can miss all six pockets." He taunted chuckling at her frustrated look. "Eventually yer gonna run outta money, an yer gonna make me feel bad that you can't afford the bus home." 

"Oh ha ha. We'll see who's got no money by the end of the night!" She cried hitting the ball which barely broke the collection of balls on the other end. "Oh bollocks! I swear you do something ta make em immovable!" She griped.

Laughing he moved over to where the ball had gone and with ease cracked all the balls aside, several going into pockets, mostly striped he noted. "Guess I'm stripes, yer solids." He set his cue on the ground, chalking it up off handedly while smirking at her. "Now I can give ya another shot out of technicality since I got more then stripes in them holes." 

"I'll show you a hole," She muttered darkly taking up her cue and taking the turn he offered. She managed to get a couple solids in before she scratched cursing up a storm.

"You kiss yer mother with that mouth Oxton?" Jesse laughed knowing he was just as bad if not worse. "Come on now, I tried to warn ya." He said as he eased his way through the rest of his balls before finishing off with the eight calling the pocket winning the game. "You think you can go up to eleven?"

"Fine, you win, I give." She called handing him money which he refused. "Oh come on we bet on it!" 

"I ain't stealin' yer money Lena. I don't do that anymore." Jesse griped. "I got a real job, if ya want I can try to teach ya how to play." 

"I know how to play, I just suck at it." She countered crossing her arms. "I don't appreciate you going easy on me. It makes me feel worse."

"Well, I guess yer gonna have to lick yer wounded pride then." He smiled. "Tell ya what from now on we bet who buys the drinks an if we get this far again before you wise up then you can buy dinner. Deal?" 

"Fine, that seems fair I guess." Swallowing her pride she beamed. "Guess rounds on me, how bout another?" 

"You know me too well." He smiled leaning against the bar taking the shot offered with her. "How'd that date go the other night with what's her name? Amy?"

"Emily." Lena corrected smiling stupidly. "I think it went alright, got another one this weekend, gonna take her out to that airfield, thought I'd show ‘er a few tricks." Lena winked smiling giddily.

"You might wanna be careful, not everyone is a daredevil." He countered wisely.

"Oh don't worry, I made the offer and she seemed pretty excited for it. But anyway what about you?" Lena said.

"What about me? I ain't got no dates."

"Exactly! You used ta’ have one every other night, now yer callin me up all the time ta hang out. An’ don't get me wrong I luv’ spendin’ time with you an’ all. But you ain't been the same since..."

"I know, I know. I jus’ ain't really in the mood ta chase tail is all." Jesse griped frowning. "Besides nuthins really striked my fancy anyhow." Lena gave a hum of understanding as she took a drink of her beer.

The door to the bar opened and Jesse looked to see who came in, two new faces, but one caught his attention instantly. They were both pale skinned, the one in front looked a bit younger with bright green hair that stuck up from his head, held out of his face by a bandana while the one behind a bit older, with long flowing black hair and practically a snarl on his face as though he was not having a good day.

Picking up that they were speaking another language he deduced they were foreign and from what he could tell Japanese. They looked enough alike to be brothers, both with the same dark brown eyes, though the younger one seemed a bit brighter with a flirtatious smile. Jesse only gave him a cursory glance but the other definitely struck his fancy.

"You lookin pretty hard there Jes." Lena said amused but Jesse just waved her off, his eyes never leaving the man that caught his attention. "I wouldn't, he looks a might pissed luv." She warned.

"Well maybe I can make his night better." Jesse smirked giving her a wink before heading over to greet the newcomers. "Howdy." He greeted the two tipping his hat.

They both turned to look at him, while the green haired man smiled at him the older one simply sized him up before giving him a polite nod and turned back to look at the menu. "Wow, are you actually a cowboy?" The green haired man said with amusement.

"Well I guess I fit the bill." Jesse laughed extending his hand. "Names Jesse McCree." 

The young man took his hand giving him a firm shake he only felt in big businesses but his tone was anything but business. "Genji," He turned to the other man. "See I told you people were friendly around here."

"I'd still be careful if I was you boys, especially if yer gonna come dressin like that. It can be a bit rough." Jesse warned, knowing the area wasn't entirely friendly. "Where you boys from anyhow?"

"That is none of your business." The other one finally spoke, but it was a bark of dismissal. While Jesse nearly swooned at the sound of his voice, he frowned. The smell finally hit his nose and he nearly growled with desire. Not only was he handsome as all get out, sounded heavenly even being a bit sour the guy was an omega, and boy did he smell good.

Jesse had to take a few moments to collect himself before putting his winning smile in place. "I was jus’ bein’ friendly, no need to tell me nuthin’ I get it." Jesse shrugged and picked up his drink on the counter. "If yer havin’ trouble decidin’ might I recommend the fish and chips. Best you’ll find in the state." He chatted.The other gave a huff and Jesse kept on hoping to grab his attention in a good way. “I write articles, an’ one time I had to go all over trying out different dives that claimed to have the best fish n’ chips. Boy let me tell you by the end of that trek I thought I’d be sick of em, but then I have some here and I was reminded why we like em!”

While Genji was listening and seemed interested his companion wouldn't stop glaring at him. "I don't think I caught yer name sugar." Jesse finally said after a moment.

"Nor shall you have it." The man growled finally ordering a pitcher of sake for the two of them.

"Come on brother," Genji said rolling his eyes. Ah, he is his brother, Jesse thought triumphantly. "You don't have to be rude."

"A stranger immediately comes over here and starts asking personal questions and chattering about useless things who look absolutely ridiculous?" He said in return giving Jesse the stink eye. "I beg to differ." He growled low.

"Damn darlin' ya cut me deep jus there." Jesse pressed an invisible knife to his heart. "I didn' mean to come off like that. I generally know the people here is all, an you two are new faces."

"And I do not wish to know you." The man stated firmly glaring him down. "Also I am not your darling." He grumbled looking like a bad taste was in his mouth.

Hmm, apparently this guy was going to be difficult, but if he could just hear his voice more Jesse would take the abuse. "Mighty harsh there angel, but if you don't want me callin ya darlin' I'm gonna need a name."

"You require nothing from me to keep your mouth shut." Genji groaned at his brother's manners saying something that sounded pleading in Japanese. The other man said something tightly in response.

"I'm gonna go on a limb here an’ say you've had a pretty rough day." Jesse started which just seemed to make the man bristle. "How bout I buy ya a few rounds, maybe we can shoot some pool?" He offered.

"No, leave us alone." Well that was the quickest Jesse had ever been shut down. Genji muttered an apology for his brother's behavior but Jesse just waved him off smiling good naturedly.

"Ain't no big deal, I don't hold grudges. Ya ever change yer mind on that drink sweetheart ya let me know. I spend most of my nights here." He swore he heard the man mutter something about a reason to avoid this bar.

When he went back to Lena she was laughing at him and telling him she warned him but Jesse just shrugged off the beta, his attention still mostly on that mystery man that he just can't stop thinking about.

Watching the man’s hackles rise every time another alpha came too close, Jesse felt he understood. It was a common thing sadly that omegas were picked on by alphas. Being an alpha put him at a severe disadvantage in getting that name. If Jesse was sane he would just shrug it off and leave the very angry omega be.

But there was no taking his eyes off the omega. There was something about him he couldn’t shake that he just wanted to be closer, to know more. A draw he never felt with anyone, even the infamous ex. 

Jesse decided as he took a sip of his beer, that if this man ever came back into the bar he would do better and prove to the omega that just because Jesse was an alpha it did not mean he had to be weary of him. That at the very least they could be friends.


	2. Warming Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo realizes that Jesse isn't as bad as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like a dingus I did not write out the chapter titles for the first 2, now I remember the first one, but this one I just had to come up with something. It doesn't sound quite right but for the life of me I can not remember what it was. The rest of the chapters have their names in the save files so we should be good!
> 
> Oh also, just to clarify, Roadhog is the bartender. As far as other ships go, there will be some obvious ones or hinted ones, but I'm not going to focus on them really. It's pretty much just gonna be mchanzo hell here ^^

No matter where Hanzo went he always noted with disdain that omegas had to be careful. It was an omega’s job to make sure they did not get unwanted attention from alphas, that they were prepared on how to handle such a situation should it arise and that it was their fault that an alpha lost control around them. Even before he presented he noted a large disparity between alphas and omegas and even the betas. It was far worse in his hometown, most notably the clan. But it was still prevalent here.

The news had reported no less than three incidents that week alone where an omega was attacked by an alpha. The alpha excused unjustly and the omega left to deal with the damage on their own, shamed for ‘allowing’ it to happen. It disgusted Hanzo. He wanted to believe it would disgust him even if he had presented as an alpha but honestly he did not know. Looking to his own brother he felt that probably would be untrue. Genji did not understand any of it, did not notice any of it and continued to pester and harass Hanzo until he got what he wanted despite Hanzo’s discomfort. “I said no Genji.” Hanzo said firmly.

“It’s been like three days! How can you enjoy being such a shut in?!” Genji over dramaticized. Hanzo ignored it and continued going through the classifieds on his newsfeed before he hopped onto his job finder to see if he got any responses back. “Hanzo, you are wasting such a lovely day being cooped up in here doing boring job hunting, why don’t we go back to the bar? That was fun!”

“For you perhaps, and how is taking advantage of a lovely day by staying inside another building? I could just as easily take my device and go sit on my porch. In fact I just might.” He went to grab his tea when his brother swiped the device from him. “Genji I am warning you. I will not hesitate to kick your ass.”

“It will be better then watching you waste away in here, look at you! Looking like you let yourself go! But I know my dear brother too well, I bet anything you refused to even eat a slice of that cake I bought didn’t you?” Hanzo flushed in anger. “I bought that for us to share and you refused me! Why did you refuse!?”

“Because I don’t want it!” Hanzo roared snatching his device back and storming away. “Why can’t you ever respect that I have made my decision and I don’t wish to go anywhere, I wish to secure a fucking job and be left in peace!” 

“You know… “ Genji started in that annoying sing song voice. “A great way to get a job quick is to get to know people and… well make connections. Who knows they might know something and remember the best way to get a job is not what you know, but who you know!” Genji gave that shit eating grin. “Come on brother, we are supposed to be starting a new life right? How can you live in here without living? Just come with me to the bar, meet some nice people, have some drinks and enjoy not being stuck here!” 

Hanzo did soften at that. It was a major difference between this life and his past life. His old life he was not allowed to leave without permission. Now… now he had all the permission he could desire from himself. He didn’t have to lock himself away he could go where he wanted. However… “I still don’t wish to go to that bar, there are too many alphas there.”

“Sweet brother of mine do you hate me so much that you refuse to associate with my kind?” Genji laid on the guilt trip thick.

“That is different.” Hanzo growled, Genji knew it was but refused to let it go. “I don’t want to go there.” 

“Hanzo, just come with me? Please?” Genji gave those infernal puppy dog eyes and Hanzo growled long and low wanting so much to refuse but he could not resist those eyes. 

“Fine, but if you do that face again I’m punching it.” Hanzo relented and Genji wooped in victory getting his phone out to call a cab. It was nice to see him excited about something as harmless as visiting a bar and talking with people, instead of the drug parties and clubs he had frequented before. Hanzo supposed he could indulge him at least a few times and get over his anxieties regarding alphas. Worst came to worse he could always beat the alphas within an inch of their lives. Genji would back him up if he couldn’t do it himself. 

The taxi drove them to the bar, Boom Boar Bar. It was no different from the night they came. Everything only moderately clean, it was pretty sparse for the time of day but still a popular hangout for the area. One of the few places that sported several recreational options, including an internet cafe along with the bar itself along with a lounge area.

He was perhaps a bit too critical of what little mess there was given that there were only a few people working here. The floor wasn't sticky and the bar and table's surface areas were clean to the touch. Some of the furniture was a bit worn from heavy use and a few of the old arcade machines appeared to be held together with duct tape and gum. One of the pool tables was missing a leg, but was carefully balanced on crates, a cement block and a bunch of playing cards to make it balanced just so. There was a sign on top of it saying “Out of Order” which Hanzo found somewhat amusing.

Despite its failings it was kept clean and the atmosphere was light. Upon entering Genji immediately left Hanzo's side to go socialize with the friends he made last time. Sighing heavily Hanzo made himself at home at the stool closest to the door and ordered a sake. At the very least the bar was well stocked and the big omega behind the counter supplied him with his order. It was strange seeing such an intimidating presence in an omega but it was also a slight comfort. Knowing that this large man would more than likely not tolerate any indecency among the alphas. However he was still new and did not know the locals all that well.

Perhaps Genji was right. He did need to socialize more. How was he ever to get over his anxieties if all he did was hide? 

Hanzo barely had a chance to sip his drink when the door opened and the annoying alpha from his first visit came sauntering through the door. Their eyes locked and Hanzo felt a flush of anxiety crawl up his spine along with some no name emotion that just fueled the first. He turned away intent on ignoring him as he did last time and growled when the man dared to sit a stool away from him. "Hey there. Nice to see yer lovely face again." Jesse smiled charmingly.

Charming, if he wasn't an alpha. No matter how he seemed to relax and have an easy going air to him, he was still an alpha. Hanzo couldn’t afford to trust them. For all he knew this man was one of the alphas he read about in the news that got off scott free and the omega blamed for the alpha’s misdeeds.

With a sneer he turned back to his drink. "Tell me do you make a habit of harassing people who have made it clear they are not interested?"

That easy going energy dropped from the alpha like a rock and he look struck and... hurt? "Ah, no sweetheart not at all. I jus' thought-"

He couldn't help interrupt. "I very much doubt you think." Hanzo said taking a sip of his sake. It wasn't necessarily good but it was sake and it wasn't as though he was being gouged for it so it would do. At the very least it gave him something else to focus on then the alpha not far from him.

There was a second hesitation but the alpha tried to recover with a laugh at his own expense. "Yeah I suppose I try not to think too much." He gave Hanzo a timid smile and when Hanzo didn't return it, it fell. "Listen, pretty sure you were havin' a bad time the other night so I ain't takin' the attitude seriously. But I ain't tryin' anything funny. Jus' like to get to know the new face is all, honest." 

There were things Hanzo felt he was good at judging, and one of them was sincerity. This alpha seemed very sincere in that, but there was no point to getting to know him if no matter what Hanzo would feel that anxious swell in his gut as he did now. He had no intention of getting to know any alpha. "Perhaps I do not feel the same." He said firmly, ending the conversation, or at least hoping that was the end of it.

Jesse sighed looking clearly crestfallen. "Well... alright then. I'm sorry ta bother you. I'll leave ya be." 

The sight of Jesse with his hat over his eyes, shoulders dropped, hands in his pockets as he said something to the bartender and headed outside was one of the most depressing things Hanzo had ever witnessed. It was as though he had taken the light out of the alpha's life just by dismissing him. It was as though Hanzo had just kicked a puppy that had wanted attention from him.

The analogy left a horrid taste in his mouth and he stormed after the cowboy. Opening the door with more force than necessary he looked around to find Jesse leaning against the wall. He was in the middle of lighting up his smoke when he seemed to stare in shock at Hanzo.

Quickly Jesse recovered and averted his eyes, he slumped more against the wall of the bar. With a frustrated sigh Hanzo folded his arms over his chest.

Out of all the alphas Hanzo had ever met this was the first time that one actually respected his wish to be left alone. Even now while they shared the same space Jesse did not look at him or speak to him and tried to appear as small and unnoticeable as possible. Near impossible given he stuck out like a sore thumb.

But he was still respecting Hanzo's rude demand. "I am sorry for my behavior. I have no excuse."

"You don't gotta apologize, I get it. Yer an omega... I'm an alpha... " He let out a puff of smoke still avoiding eye contact. "Yer afraid of me."

"I am not afraid of anything!" Hanzo growled puffing up to his full height, which still was not near as tall as Jesse. "I could crush you with one hand. You do not scare me alpha, nor does any alpha."

"Oh don't give me that shit as though I don't got a nose." Jesse huffed turning away from Hanzo. "I can smell it. Every time an alpha gets close you reek of fear." He shook his head.

"Must I demonstrate how I'm not scared of you?" Hanzo growled moving into Jesse's space and Jesse backed off with his hands raised as though calming a raging animal.

"Look I ain't dumb. I can see you got muscles an' I'm sure you got them for a reason. There ain't no doubt in my mind you could turn me tail over head. I'm not challengin' you!" Jesse said with worry in his voice. "I'm not tryin' to start a fight here. I just wanted to get to know you is all."

"And you think I don't know why you want to 'get to know me'?" Hanzo snarled poking at McCree's chest. "As you clearly stated, I am an omega and you're an alpha."

Those warm eyes went hard and Jesse growled under his breath. "That wasn't even the first thing I noticed about you. For your information you bein' an omega has got nuthin' ta do with my interest in you. I didn't even entertain the idea of mounting you." 

"You expect me to believe that?" Hanzo challenged and Jesse scoffed throwing his hands up in the air.

"I'm trying to back the fuck off and you keep comin' at me. You tell me." Jesse cried finally done. "I'm just tryin' ta nurse my hurt feelin's an' keep an omega from clawing my face off." 

It was then Hanzo realized he was in Jesse's space. He was acting just like every horrible alpha he despised, snarling and challenging and posturing at another alpha when Jesse had already conceded. Slowly Hanzo took a few steps back and looked away clearly ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry."

There were a few moments of silence before Jesse sighed and shook his head. "It's fine."

"No, it is not. My behavior is just as bad as what I expect out of you, but you have been respectful of me. You did not deserve my ire." Hanzo looked at Jesse who still wasn't making eye contact and shook his own head. "My name is Hanzo. For my abhorrent behavior would you permit me to buy you a drink?"

Jesse looked up and looked like he just got the greatest gift on Earth. "I would be honored dar- Hanzo." Jesse smiled so bright it rivaled the sun and Hanzo couldn't help but return it.


	3. For Your Consideration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a friendly game, McCree finds he has more in common with Hanzo than he originally thought.

It was a regular Friday night at Boom Boar Bar. All the usuals crowding the roughly kept together establishment. There was a game of some sort on the television, the younger crowd hogging the arcade machines and many new faces joining the rowdy patrons enjoying a relaxing night out at the bar or the lounge.

There were quite a few things to draw the eye, but McCree only had eyes for his new friend Hanzo. After their rough start, Hanzo and him got along really well. Hanzo was still weary of him, and every single alpha that wasn’t his brother. After a couple more times hanging out Jesse felt he was growing more comfortable around the regulars. But more importantly growing more comfortable around him.

“Alright McCree, this time you’re going down!” Lena crowd confidently twirling her stick like a batton. Jesse turned his attention to the young beta resisting the urge to roll his eyes. They were going to play again, however this would be the first time Hanzo would be present for it.

“You say that, but you’ve never gotten close to beating him.” Lucio chuckled from the side of the table with a grin. The Brazilian musician was one of the sweetest and caring betas he had ever met. When he had first arrived Jesse had worried after him alot. He was too innocent and small, the boy barely taller then Lena.

Then he got a pretty good shock to find out he was actually a master at Capoeria. On top of actually being pre-med and a sound engineer. Lucio had talked his ear off about a prototype he was building to help heal people with music. It went far over Jesse’s head but he made sure to be supportive and was happy the man was doing what he was passionate about.

Lena stuck her tongue out at him. “You ain’t ever beat’n him either!” 

“I also don’t really care if I lose.” Lucio laughed sipping his beer. “Now if we’re talking Football or hacky-sack or a dance off then I might.” He shrugged.

At the beta’s grumbling Lucio raised a brow and looked to McCree who was laughing. “She ain’t good at those either.” He offered which made the pilot sputter indignantly. “We are talkin’ bout soccer right?” 

“Yes.” Lucio laughed patting him on the back.

Once the balls were set up and Lena was trying to line up her shot Hanzo surprised her, appearing next to her. “You should adjust your aim more to the left if you wish to break it properly.” After getting over the shock of the suggestion Lena adjusted her aim. “Also aim your cue a bit higher to get more power to the ball.”

Taking his advice she moved the cue’s position as instructed and Hanzo made one last comment. “When you hit, try to keep your arm loose, use momentum to power the shot, not your actual strength.” 

Doing the motion himself to show her what he meant, she nodded she understood and kept her aim up, did some practice swings to get enough momentum and then hit the ball. The loud crack of the other balls was very satisfying as they all broken and flew apart, some hitting into pockets others scattering across the table. “Woe!” Lena called in shock, her eyes wide as saucers.

Everyone even Jesse was looking surprised at Hanzo who took a drink of his sake and shrugged. “What? It’s simple geometry.” His cheeks had a bit of a pink tinge to them, though he could shrug it off from his alcohol of choice, but Jesse could tell, he was a bit embarrassed being the center of attention.

“I’ve been tryin’ ta teach her how but she never listens to me.” Jesse chuckled and Lena just gave him a nasty look for it.

“Well you’re a right tosser of a teacher, you never had me adjust how I was shooting the ball!” She countered in a huff. “Hey Hanzo, help me put him in his place an’ I’ll buy you a full bottle of that stuff you fancy.”

The grin on Hanzo’s face both made Jesse afraid and aroused. “Done.” 

Jesse had never in his life enjoyed a game more than he did right now, though he really wished Hanzo was actually playing against him instead of telling Lena how to beat him. Even still he could easily imagine the talented man bent over the table and giving him that same fierce grin, like he could rip Jesse in half and Jesse would just be all too happy to have it done. 

“Man Lena is actually beating you!” Lucio’s comment shook Jesse out of his imagination and he felt a bit ashamed to let such thoughts cloud his judgement while in public. 

“We’ll see, she still has to actually apply enough to beat me, an she’s messed up more than enough.” Jesse grinned toothily as he took his next series of shots, Lena had left them too open, so all he had to do was make the shots and the game was his, once again. 

One, by one he shot the balls in the hole, calling them out cheekily until he came across the last one, the eight ball. As he was lining up his shot he felt something shift beside him and felt breath on his neck. “Your aim is off.” Hanzo whispered huskily into his ear and Jesse’s hold stuttered on his bridge making the cue skew off center and the ball didn’t go into the pocket he called, making it a scratch.

His head snapped to Hanzo who had already backed off and was hiding his smirk behind his drink and shrugged. “I warned you.” He added but the laughter was clear in his voice.

_‘Oh that little minx,’_ Jesse laughed off his miss standing up. “Well Lena you better get your shots in or I win.”

Without any of his own balls blocking her path, Lena easily made all her shots including the last eight ball. Jesse should have won, but he couldn’t find it in him to care about the loss. Lena was overjoyed to have finally beaten him at least once and had bought drinks for everyone, including the prize for Hanzo helping. “I thought the whole point of our bets was the loser pays.” Jesse stopped her from handing over her card and gave his own. “I lost so it’s on me.”

“But at least let me pay for Hanzo’s I was the one who offered it.” Lena protested but Jesse shook his head.

“How many times did I beat you and you kept giving me your money and recently our drinks?” Jesse made sure to position himself between her and the counter. “Just accept the win Lena, you deserve it.”

“Fine have it your way luv! But you’re buyin’ the next three rounds then!” She called, their little group cheering, Mako pouring their drinks as requested. 

“That’s fine by me.” Jesse chuckled and then turned to see Hanzo giving him a strange look. “Somethin’ on my face sug-Hanzo?” He tried to smile off the slip up hoping he hadn’t upset him already.

Hanzo didn’t say anything but quietly enjoyed his bottle of sake, until Lena and Lucio decided to have a go at the pool table. “You know I rigged the game, yet you seem perfectly fine accepting the loss, even paying for my reward for cheating.” 

“You got me distracted enough to scratch, it ain’t that different then heckling to tilt someone.” Jesse shrugged. “Besides it was about time she got a win in, and no matter how easy I try to play against her, she wasn’t gettin’ it right.”

“You didn’t bother to teach her correctly.” Hanzo accused.

“I didn’t think about it like you did. I taught her how I was taught and that was line up the shot, use yer cue like so and go from there, the rest was learned through experience.” Jesse shrugged. “I didn’t claim to be a good teacher, but I did try.”

Hanzo seemed thoughtful at that, looking down into his cup. “Where did you learn to play?”

Jesse frowned softly, taking a pull from his beer with a sigh. “A part of my life I ain’t proud to mention,” He looked seriously at Hanzo who held his gaze evenly. “A part that I’ve been working to move away from. I feel I have.” He shrugged. “Well it’s been a long time since then, but I learned from my gang.”

The way he spoke, Hanzo realized he wasn’t talking about a group of misfit kids, that he had actually belonged to something a bit more serious. His eyes landed on Jesse’s rolled up sleeves, to the tattoo on his left forearm. “I see.” He said, softly. 

Seeing the understanding in Hanzo’s dark eyes made something uncomfortable churn in his gut. Sure all his friends knew, but he really wish he didn’t have to bring it up to Hanzo, at the same time he could not justify hiding it. If Hanzo wanted to be friends, he should be honest with him, and if that turned Hanzo away, well… that was that.

Expecting Hanzo to do just that, Hanzo instead starting rolling up his own sleeves, first his right, and then his left. Jesse’s eyes widened in surprise to see the intricate blue dragon tattoo that started at his wrist and disappeared beyond Hanzo’s sleeve.

There were some things Jesse just knew out of instinct, and even though he wasn’t sure he remembered the significance of Japanese tattoos as much, he could just feel it meant something far more serious than his own branded past. Then as things do, the small pieces he knew of Hanzo fell into place and he looked at the omega in a whole different light.

“Oh… “ was all Jesse could think to say and at Hanzo’s nod the two fell into a silence, not very uncomfortable but he wouldn’t call it a welcome one. It was an odd note that both of them didn’t seem to know where to take the next step. Slowly the sound of the bar drowned everything but their thoughts out.

Hanzo let out a heavy sigh and turned back to face Jesse. “Would you care for a smoke?” He asked and Jesse readily accepted the chance to burn his lungs. He followed the omega outside, around the corner to their usual spot. Hanzo didn’t actually smoke, but occasionally he would steal a hit or two from Jesse’s cigarillo. Jesse sure didn’t mind sharing and after lighting it up with a few puffs he handed it to Hanzo who took a slow drag and examined the cigarillo in his fingers.

“I didn't mean to burden you with that knowledge, I thought it would make you feel better to know.” Hanzo said with a sigh, the smoke coming out of his nose and mouth delicately. 

“I do feel better, but at the same time… “ Jesse sighed as he took the smoke back taking a heady breath of it before letting it out in a woosh. “Is that why you an’ yer brother are… here and not in Japan?” 

Hanzo wouldn’t look at him in the eyes, but kept his mask of indifference up and nodded solemnly “Much like you, it is a part of life I do not wish to be part of any longer.”

“Are you both in trouble?” Jesse asked raising his glance and hoping Hanzo would meet it. 

He did and there was a flicker of hesitation in his deep brown eyes. “Not at the moment.” He finally said with a soft frown. “I hope to keep it that way.”

Jesse let the silence linger for a few moments taking a drag and savoring the spicy clove taste. “Listen,” He paused letting the smoke fly past his lips. “I know you don’t trust me all that much, an’ I understand. But know this,” He stubbed out the cigarillo and took a step forward making sure Hanzo was looking at him before he continued. “If you ever need help, you can call on me. I promise to have your back, an’ I don’t just mean as a shoulder ta cry on. I’ve seen and done my share of shit.” He placed a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder, other then a slight start and looking at the hand in question Hanzo did nothing to punish him for it. 

“If things get bad, I can help you.” He said sternly trying to convey what he meant without having to share too much. Even though Hanzo seemed to know, probably has done just as much as he did, he still was hesitant to say it outloud. “Alright?”

Judging by Hanzo’s expression and the slight give to his shoulder he did understand. He nodded in acceptance with a small smile. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter, I hope y'all enjoyed this one. I might be able to get all the chapters up tonight.


	4. Being Part of the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is invited to a party Lucio is throwing for fun! However Genji is also invited... and is not a very good party guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that tag "Genji is not a very good brother"? Yeah the reason for that is definitely shown here. I warn you now the chapters are going to start getting a little... heavy. Now I absolutely LOVE Genji being a little shit but still a great brother, I am a huge fan of that. However... I honestly don't believe he really was, and I am kinda sick and tired of how everyone usually forgets that Genji was also part of a crime family. So normally I usually write Genji as being kinda little shit but still a very lovable brother. This one I have written him horrible and this chapter was really hard for me to write, but it feels right for how the story has started to come around. I hope you enjoy anyway, but yes this chapter is really harsh, so be prepared for that. I promise more fluff will come!

It was a clear Friday night, Hanzo and Genji were invited to a party Lucio was throwing, wanting to play his music. After realizing that Hanzo didn’t have any clothes he liked, he went on a shopping spree and perhaps went a bit overboard realizing he could wear and look however he wanted. While he thought he looked great, he was anxious about what everyone else would think and thus the car ride was a bit… strained.

“Brother what in the world are you wearing and what did you do to your hair?!” Genji exclaimed loudly for the third time. Hanzo tried to ignore his brother and his feelings of self consciousness. “You look like an omega trying to be an alpha.”

Hanzo barely kept his face impassive as he wanted to flush in embarrassment. These weren’t alpha clothes, in fact all the stores he shopped in were fairly neutral on clothing lines, they just had different styles that weren't for anyone in particular. It had taken all of Hanzo’s courage to enter one and actually look at the styles that interested him, ones that were definitely not feminine, or cried out omegan. They were just… cool. 

“Why did you shave your hair? You had such beautiful black hair why would you do this?” Genji continued to complain which pushed at every insecurity Hanzo felt about his appearance. “And the piercings in the ears are good but why on your nose?! That does not suit you at all!”

“Says the one who constantly dyes his hair green and keeps it short.” Hanzo growled low. “I like this haircut and I like my piercings and I like my clothes.” He said firmly refusing to subconsciously run his hand through the shaved sides as though he should be ashamed.

“I’m an alpha and if I want to stick out I need something drastic.” Genji said with a nod as though that was easily explained. “Omegas don’t need to be different or flashy.”

“I’m not being flashy, I am being me, the long hair wasn’t me, that was the clan.” Hanzo pressed. This is exactly why he didn’t take Genji with him shopping, or getting the haircut. Or the piercings. “I enjoy this look.” Hanzo forced himself to feel as confident as he sounded, however with the roll of his brother’s eyes he felt it dwindle.

“You should have worn the kimono, it suits you better.” Hanzo was starting to see red, and he may have gotten out of the car when they arrived with more force than necessary. 

“For the last time Genji, if you don’t shut the fuck up I will throw you across this car!” Hanzo growled shoving Genji away from him. Faintly Hanzo heard the driver whisper ‘please don’t.’ though it was timid and not worth concerning himself over. He wasn’t actually going to throw Genji across the car, he was honestly going to throw him in front of it when it started moving.

“Ugh fine! You moody omega!” Genji threw his hands up in the air, and while Hanzo wanted to rip him to shreds for the insult, he decided it wasn’t worth it. He was here for Lucio’s party, to listen to Lucio’s music. If Genji wanted to be a little shit, well they didn’t have to be near each other. In fact Hanzo made it his new goal to avoid his brother. By the angry pout on Genji’s face he suspected his brother felt the same.

With that thought Hanzo took a deep cleansing breath and knocked on the door. The house was really nice, out in the middle of nowhere, in a expansive looking neighborhood. Lots of space, low light pollution and fancy looking homes. 

Just as Hanzo was appreciating the cacti garden in front of the house, the door opened to reveal McCree. It was a bit surprising not to have Lucio answer, but Hanzo was getting more accustomed to McCree. “Greetings,” 

It took a moment before McCree stopped staring at him for him to reply in kind. “Damn you look good, when’d ya do all this?” McCree said with a bright smile on his face.

“Ew you like this sort of thing? Doesn’t he look like an alpha now?” Genji tried to tease and before Hanzo could make good on his threat to throw Genji, McCree just frowned at him and shook his head.

“I see a handsome man an’ even if he was tryin’ ta look alpha, ain’t nuthin’ wrong with that. Alphas can look good too ya know, but in any case it’s Hanzo’s decision what to look like.” Hanzo felt his cheeks flush at the compliments, but mostly at how readily his look was validated. Never in his life had he known anything but criticism for his appearance and while yes he sort of enjoyed this look because it did make him look more intimidating, more so he just liked the way he looked like this. It felt right…

“Whatever man, didn’t realize you swung that way.” Genji muttered shoving past him.

McCree did growl at him for it. “Learn some manners you prick.” He called after Genji who didn’t respond and McCree shook his head again. “I don’t know what his problem is, but honestly don’t listen to him dar-Hanzo.” He smiled trying to cover up his slip. “He’s just an asshole. Come’on in, you thirsty?”

Hanzo followed him into the house. Jesse led him to a vast open kitchen which the island counter sported several appetizers and drinks. “If you’d like I can give ya the grand tour. Party’s gonna be down in the basement, but Lucio said stay out till he got everything set up.” Jesse chuckled grabbing a beer and offering one to Hanzo.

“You know a lot of his home?” Hanzo asked taking the beer and sipping at it. It was strangely decent, a bit of an apple taste to it.

“Heh, well he crashes here once in awhile, but it’s actually my place.” Hanzo nearly choked on his drink. “Well to be honest, my pop’s place, but they are hardly home so I live here.” 

Now that Jesse mentioned it, the place didn’t smell like a beta, it smells heavily of alphas… “Your pops?” Hanzo asked trying to keep the nervous tilt from his voice.

Jesse gave a sheepish smile. “I got me two dads, both alphas. They work in the… military.” There was an odd tone shift to Jesse’s voice, and he looked a bit uncomfortable, a slight tinge to his scent suggested it was sort of a lie? Or at the very least he was nervous talking about it.

“You must worry about them.” Hanzo said instead of the paranoid track his mind was on. Jesse seemed to relax immensely and Hanzo decided he would let it go.

“I do.” Jesse admitted. “I miss em a lot too, they’re good guys. I wouldn’t be who I am if not for them and their best friend. She might as well be my ma.” Jesse chuckled a new light entering his eyes as he spoke of his strange assorted family. “You would like her, toughest omega to ever walk this Earth.”

Hanzo let a smile touch his lips as he took another sip of the tasty beer and let his eyes wander to the spread of snacks. An assortment of chips and candy, little finger sandwiches, sliders, dips, crackers and cheeses along with pizza bites. “Did she teach you how to cook?” Hanzo teased nodding to all the stuff you could throw in the microwave. Jesse blushed with a bashful smile.

“She did actually, but I didn’t make these, Lucio did.” Make was a generous word. “I offered, but he said, ‘nah man I got this!’ I regret letting him talk me out of it.” He cringed at the foods. “I would have made actual burgers and sandwiches, not this store bought microwave bait.” Hanzo laughed thinking the same thing.

“I should have brought something, I was a little… distracted.” that was putting it mildly, he could hear his brother in the other room crowing to some poor soul, most likely an omega and he sighed. “My brother wouldn’t leave me alone about my clothing choices.”

McCree tsked in disapproval. “I don’t get what his deal is, there is nothing wrong with what you’re wearing.” 

“It is not omega appropriate, too casual and masculine I believe is what he said.” Hanzo growled under his breath.

Another growl joined his, Jesse’s own. “What a dick, just ignore him. I know probably hard considering who he is but he don’t know a lick of what he’s talking about. You look great.” Hanzo looked up and Jesse noticed what he said and his cheeks tinged red but he had a determined look of not taking it back.

Trying to fight his own flush Hanzo couldn’t hold his gaze but also couldn’t hide his smile. “Thank you.” For once it didn’t feel like an alpha just trying to butter him up, it felt genuine. Hanzo didn’t have to pretend to be something he was not. 

“Hey what are guys up to?” They both startled as Lucio rolled in with his signature grin.

“Nuthin’ just offerin’ refreshments and a tour.” Jesse gave a timid smile. “You about ready to start?”

“Well everything is set up, but I wanna wait till everyone is here before we get goin’ on that.” Lucio said with a shrug. “Who are we still missin?”

“Fareeha said she had something come up at the station, so she won’t be coming. Lena is running late as per usual. Hana should be here any minute, Mako can’t come, Jamie is though… and I think everyone else is around somewhere.” Jesse leaned through the doorway to see who all was in the living room and then frowned. “Genji is irritating Angie again.” 

Hanzo perked up and rushed forward to see and growled. “How often does this happen?” 

“Constantly.” Lucio shook his head. “She’s gonna be real ticked Fareeha can’t make it, usually Genji will leave her alone when she is around.” He sighed heavily, “I’m thinkin’ I’ll swoop in, excuse me.” Lucio went forward and with ease swiped Angelia away who gave him a very grateful look. Genji not at all swayed tried to woo the next omega, a very cold French woman that went by Amelie.

Hanzo had found her not actually cold, but definitely had that attitude towards unwanted attention. It at least forced Genji to be a lot more respectful, or the woman would deftly slap him and glare at him until he left her space. It was entertaining to watch and he was surprised Genji kept trying with her, it was clear she had no desire for him. “Jus’ as restless as a tom cat.” Jesse muttered shaking his head. 

“I am sorry for his behavior.” Hanzo said out of habit and Jesse waved him off.

“Don’t apologize for him, it ain’t on you.” McCree said firmly.

Hanzo turned with a snarl. “He is my brother, therefore my responsibility.”

“No, he is a grown ass man and is responsible for himself.” McCree held up his hand when Hanzo opened his mouth to retort. “I’m not gonna argue with you about it. Do you want the tour?” 

Red flooded Hanzo’s cheeks as he felt angry, but for what? For being told he was not responsible for his brother’s behavior? All his life he has been told otherwise, whenever Genji failed it was Hanzo’s fault, whenever Genji got in trouble it was up to Hanzo to clean it up… When Genji became too much of a problem it was on Hanzo to take care of it…

The anger drained out of him immediately and he looked sadly at his brother. “Yes.” Hanzo said defeated.

By the look on McCree’s face, Jesse had caught the shift in mood but only gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before nodding. “So you know the entryway and kitchen, there is the lounge. That door over there is to the basement and you can see the sliding glass door that leads to the backyard across from it.” He led Hanzo down a wide hallway, all the floors were tile, the colors on the wall a warm brown color with dark trim. The furniture was all modern and black with colorful decoration here and there, lovely paintings on the wall and plenty of photographs.

Hanzo paused to see a handsome couple, both tall and broad shouldered, one dark skinned with curly dark hair and scars on his face, a cocky grin in place, while his partner was blond and pale with blue eyes and a boyish charm. Between them and far shorter is a smaller Jesse, couldn’t be more than eight years old.

“First door here is the bathroom.” Jesse nodded to the door. “Now y’all are welcome in my room, but that door stays open and if I catch anyone in the master room upstairs, we’re gonna have some problems.” Jesse paused in front of the open door. Hanzo peeked in to see it was cluttered with things, but still clean. Lots of knick knacks and figures, posters on the wall of bands, a guitar sat in it’s stand at the foot of the bed, a massive shelf covered in books, his desk was clear but he caught several papers sticking out of a drawer. The style of the bedding and throw rug reminded Hanzo of Dorado with it’s sunset desert tones and geometric pattern.

“The other couple rooms are open but just don’t touch anything, two of them are my pa’s offices and the other is the guest room. I ask no foolin’ around, it’s really hard to get that scent out and it’s really disrespectful.” Jesse continued with a hard frown like he got so tired of saying this exact thing but from the way he moved and spoke it felt like it was drilled into him.

Hanzo knew that feeling all too well.

“I assure you, I will only do that outside of the rooms.” He said as seriously as he could, but as soon as Jesse’s look cut to his, he snorted unable to keep the straight face at the alarmed expression on Jesse’s.

“Oh you jackass!” Jesse laughed shoving him. “One of these days yer gonna be dead serious and I ain’t gonna believe you.” 

“It is good to keep you guessing.” Hanzo chuckled looking back into the room. “You play guitar?” 

“Yeah I do, wanna hear?” Jesse asked, his golden eyes alight and Hanzo was nodding before he could talk himself out of it. Jesse waved him in as he went over to the acoustic.

He fiddled with it a bit as he got comfortable on the bed, getting it back in tune before letting his fingers flick over the frets and strumming to a rythme his foot kept. McCree was humming the words and Hanzo could almost place where he heard the song before Jesse slowed to a stop, a sad frown on his face. “I’m sorry.”

Confused and now worried, Hanzo asked. “For what?”

“You must be uncomfortable, this place reeks of alphas, even if my dad’s are gone all the time and here ya are alone with me in my room.” Jesse looked up, his eyes dimmed somewhat. “I ain’t gonna act out if you want to go back with the others.”

“I am not uncomfortable.” Hanzo said and was shocked to realize that no, he wasn’t. McCree was right, the house especially this room did reek of alpha, but the room smelled like Jesse, and Jesse was… safe. 

Before McCree could argue with him, Hanzo sat himself on the bed next to him and stared him in the eye daring him to question it. McCree laughed, sounding relieved. “I really care about yer feelin’s Hanzo.” Jesse said slowly, his hands drifting back to the guitar. “So just… don’t be afraid ta tell me if somethin’ bothers you. I won’t get offended, I really want to be a good friend.” He looked up imploring and Hanzo couldn’t help but smile in turn.

“I appreciate it. But I mean it, I am not uncomfortable around you.” Hanzo said softly and Jesse looked thrilled.

Jesse was about to say something when the doorbell rang and he frowned, disappointed. “I better go get that.” He set the guitar back in it’s stand and waved at the room. “Feel free to explore,” He gave one last smile at Hanzo before running off to greet the new guests.

Hanzo sighed taking a long look around the room. Taking in the little things, superhero and cowboy figurines, cute little horse and cactus statues, though some of the cacti were real but so tiny. 

As Hanzo was admiring the adorable little cacti, he heard a commotion in the lounge area. Rushing out he found a scene that had his hackles rise. 

Genji was harassing Angela again. Hanzo growled as he watched for what must have been the fifth time Angela alone had turned Genji down. Genji had shoved his way next to her on the couch and he watched as she had to restrain herself from slapping him across the face. He recognized the twitch in her hand, the shaking in her shoulders, while minute, he could see it, and if that wasn’t enough her closing her eyes and counting under her breath was proof.

Amelie had sent a glare and some snide comment he couldn’t make out Genji’s way, however Genji chose to ignore her in favor of the doctor. Before Hanzo could step forward to stop this nonsense, Lucio put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Hey don’t sweat it man, I’ll take care of it.” He smiled kindly.

“He is not your responsibility.” Hanzo tried to argue but Lucio shook his head.

“He ain’t yours neither. You’re both adults, however you can always count on the whole pack to correct bad behavior. He ain’t the first alpha to come into the pack with poor manners, and I promise he won’t be the last.” Lucio shrugged and went forward to deal with the rather drunk and rude alpha.

Genji was about to move again towards the poor doctor as she got up to leave when Lucio slung an arm around his shoulders and directed him away. “No means no bud, you better leave her alone or McCree’s gonna get pissed at’chu.” 

The alpha scoffed but didn’t fight Lucio’s hold. “What he has claim to her?” 

“No, but she is a very close friend, might as well be a sister to him.” Lucio sighed as he sat Genji down on the couch taking a spot beside him. “You gotta stop, that behavior isn’t okay man. If they ain’t interested, they ain’t interested.”

Dramatically Genji groaned. “But how am I supposed to know when they are playing hard to get?”

“They aren’t playing hard to get. No one does that here.” Lucio patiently corrected. “Just stick to people who are actually interested. They are more fun anyway right? No games, just straightforward.” Lucio inched a bit closer, smiling at Genji hopefully making his intentions clear. Hanzo was sure Genji wasn’t going to get the message, however as soon as their fingers touched, Genji gave a thoughtful hum.

For a second Hanzo thought Lucio had gotten through to him. Genji lifted a hand to caress Lucio’s cheek tenderly. “You’re so cute… it’s too bad you’re just a beta.”

Lucio and everything in the room froze. Hanzo’s gut dropped heavily nearly strangling him. “Genji!” 

“What?” Genji called with a stupid smile on his face, completely ignoring or uncomprehending the crushed look on Lucio’s and everyone’s expression of outrage.

Hanzo was about to throttle him when he was startled frozen by McCree’s booming growl. “Genji, we need to talk, now.” McCree’s voice was firm and struck a chord in Hanzo, though it wasn’t what he normally felt when an alpha barked. 

With a shrug and a dismissive pat on Lucio’s thigh Genji got up to follow McCree outside. Faintly Hanzo could hear McCree’s voice, his tone was definitely angry but he seemed to be keeping it under control as he told Genji that wasn’t okay what he did. He could hear Genji exclaim loudly in confusion but didn’t catch the words as the door slid shut muffling what they said.

Turning back to Lucio Hanzo saw he hadn’t moved. Hanzo went to his side, not quite sure what to do, but knowing he should do something. “Lucio I’m so sorry.”

Lucio took a deep shuddering breath before shaking his head. “Like I said, he ain’t the first rude alpha. McCree will straighten him out.” He gave a forced smile to Hanzo. “Not yer fault.”

“That does not make me any less sorry for what happened. Even with the way we were raised, he should know better.” Hanzo growled, still floored Genji would ever say such a thing, much less say it to someone as caring and kind as Lucio.

“But he doesn’t.” Lucio sighed heavily rubbing at his eyes that were dangerously watered. “Just like a lot of people. I wish I could say that was the first time someone said something like that to me.But that’s just typical. Even betas aren’t all that into each other, everyone wants an omega or an alpha and I’m… neither.”

“That’s horrible.” Hanzo whispered putting a hand on Lucio’s shoulder. “You deserve better than that.” 

“Maybe, but I’ll be lucky to get anything at this rate.” Lucio shook his head. His posture drooped a bit, “Let alone someone I want.”

Fury rolled in Hanzo’s gut. “Will you be alright?” He never wanted to see that crushed look on Lucio’s face ever again, more so he never wanted to hear such atrocity come out of his own brother’s mouth. Something primal reared up within him. He needed to correct this.

“Yeah I’m good, don’t worry about me.” Lucio gave him a smile that was less than convincing but Hanzo trusted Lucio’s word. 

“I must speak with him, that was too far.” Hanzo growled getting up to go deal with his brother.

“Try to take it easy, McCree’s got it.” Lucio said but made no move to stop him.

When he got outside McCree was still laying into Genji, “Furthermore, I don’t care how drunk you get, if you can’t handle yourself drunk you aren’t allowed to drink in front of the pack. You ain’t got no excuse to act like that, yer how old again?” Jesse struggled to keep his voice even, Hanzo could smell the rage burning in the alpha but for some reason that smell did not scare Hanzo. He couldn’t quite put his finger on how Jesse’s barely contained anger seemed… fine? Even when alphas weren’t angry at Hanzo, an angry alpha always made him anxious and ready to fight.

This felt different. But he would think about it later, for now he had more important things to deal with, and when he was sure McCree was pretty much finished he cleared his throat drawing their attention. “Hanzo,” Jesse said softly, the anger seeming to have drained out of him. Another thing Hanzo chose to think about later.

“Can you give us a moment please?” Hanzo asked, trying to rein in his own anger.

“Sure, I’ll go check on Lucio, but I’m watching you.” He glared at Genji before doing as he said and going back into the house.

They stood a few feet from each other in silence, only the grasshoppers singing to let either of them know the world still turned. “I still don’t get what the big deal is.” Genji grumbled.

Hanzo looked at him incredulously. “You don’t get how you said something so offensive that McCree essentially took you out to yell at you?” He shook his head disbelieving. “I would have screamed at you given the chance. You hurt Lucio’s feelings, you insulted him why? Why was that comment ever necessary?”

“Okay I may have handled that poorly, but I’m not into betas. I have a right to what I’m attracted to.” Genji growled clearly frustrated. “He should know better anyway.”

“Know better?” Hanzo said, ice in his veins. “Like perhaps you should know better to force yourself onto omegas who have turned you down five times?” 

“Oh whatever, persistence wins over eventually. I just needed to wear her down.” Genji waved Hanzo’s affronted look off. “Just because you have a stick up your ass about alphas doesn’t mean every omega does.”

“Just because omegas were too afraid in Japan to say no to you, does not mean every omega will say yes.” Hanzo nearly roared, trying to keep calm, but it was impossible. “We aren’t in Japan anymore, you can’t act like this.”

“Who’s fault is that?” Genji turned glaring harshly as he took a step forward, switching to Japanese. _“Why did you drag me away from home?”_

“Genji,” Hanzo warned but Genji ignored him pressing further.

_“You know what I think? I think you just couldn’t handle leading the clan, but you refused to step down and see your little brother surpass you. So instead you throw it all away and ran like a coward making me follow you, cause how can I let my dear brother go out into the cruel world by himself?”_ Genji was so close their cheeks were almost touching as he snarled the last of his words. _“Face it Hanzo, you can’t do anything by yourself except run away like an omega.”_

Hanzo’s fists clenched and he bit his cheek so hard he tasted blood. Hanzo wanted to argue, but he did not want to reveal the truth to Genji… the whole truth…

Huffing and muttering to himself Genji moved past Hanzo, going back inside. Hanzo stood there for how long he wasn’t sure. He was embarrassed, angry and… he felt betrayed. He couldn’t handle this, he knew if he stayed he would make a scene or worse beat Genji within an inch of his life.

Trying to rush through without being seen and ignoring Genji’s knowing look. He was out the front door and thought he had slipped by unnoticed when he caught footsteps following him. “Hanzo, wait!” 

It was McCree. Hanzo sighed growling. _'Of course.'_ “Not now McCree.” 

The alpha caught up to him, keeping respectful distance but falling in step with him. “He said something shitty again didn’t he?” 

“I can take care of myself thank you, I don’t need any sympathy.” Hanzo snapped trying to walk faster, however McCree’s long legs kept up easily with him.

“Now just hang on a second.” Jesse huffed moving in front of him stopping him. “This ain’t a pity party, but I give a rat’s ass and want to make sure you’re okay. Cause quite frankly you stormin’ off to walk miles back into town by yourself, suggests yer not okay.” Jesse held his arms out. “Tell me I’m wrong, you say the word, I’ll leave ya be, though I would ask you at least let me drive you home.”

“What because I can’t walk home by myself?” Hanzo growled.

“Because I worry about you, the same I worry about anyone walkin’ that far through the bad end of town in the dark.” Jesse sighed. “It ain’t got nothin’ ta do with you bein’ an omega, alright I’m sure you could kick anyone’s ass that looks at’cha wrong, but I know you stand no chance against a car or a gun.” Hanzo shut his mouth and looked away.

“Just let me make sure you get home safe, please?” McCree looked up imploring. “If you don’t want me drivin’ you I can call you a cab, I’ll wait out here with you if you need company, if not I can go back inside and leave you alone.” 

“What about Genji?” Hanzo looked up and Jesse seemed to fidget uncomfortable.

“It’ll be taken care of. Might have ta throw his ass in a cab if he don’t settle down, but don’t worry about it. That ain’t what’s important right now.” Jesse said sternly.

“Then what is?” Hanzo asked, his voice softening, his anger subsiding.

“How you’re feeling right now.” Hanzo looked up at him surprised. “If there is anything I can do to help, just say so. All I ask is that you don’t go runnin’ around at night by yourself.”

They stood in the middle of the street staring at the other for what felt like forever. Hanzo couldn’t believe how much care Jesse put into him, even after what his own brother had done. “I would like to go home.” Hanzo said, his lip trembling. “I feel terrible for doing so but… “

“You don’t gotta explain, I get it. You’re brother is an asshole.” Jesse sighed nodding back towards the house. “If you wanna vent let’s get in the truck first, that way you can vent as loud as you want.” Hanzo nodded following Jesse to his truck, a burgundy pick up. Jesse opened the door for him, before going around to the driver’s side and starting her up.

“Are you hungry at all?” Jesse asked and Hanzo was going to deny the offer for food when his stomach announced loudly that yes, yes he was very hungry. 

Hanzo blushed furiously and Jesse looked a bit startled before chuckling. “Let’s grab some food on the way.”

“That is unnecessary I can eat when I get home.” Hanzo tried to argue but Jesse frowned.

“But will you?” He looked at Hanzo, his eyes pinning the omega to his seat. Hanzo was going to lie, but he couldn’t bring himself to. After a few failed attempts at coming up with something to ease Jesse’s concern he gave up and looked away. “It’s no big deal.”

“I can take care of myself.” Hanzo growled, mostly to himself.

“I don’t doubt that, but sometimes we all need help, that’s why we generally like being part of a pack, a family.” Jesse placed a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder. “Relying on the pack doesn’t make you incapable, it makes you stronger because you’re not alone. You can do more with all of us.” He smiled gently. “You don’t gotta deal with your brother’s shit alone, or when you’re feeling hurt.” 

His thoughts went back to what happened. “Is Lucio alright?” Hanzo asked timidly.

“He’s alright, Hana and Angie are comforting him. He’s already playing songs, which is a good sign.” Jesse smiled softly. “He told me to make sure you were okay.” 

Just like that the damn Hanzo had built up broke and he was sobbing. For his whole life he had put up with this, Genji was far kinder than any of his family had ever been. Even while saying the most hurtful things imaginable. The argument about his clothes, dragging him to places he didn’t want to go, telling him he was less for every little thing he did that wasn’t omega enough…

Feeling as though your entire worth lay not with you, but what you are… The clan was far crueler because of this fact.

But these people, this pack… they did not treat him as anything less. Hanzo could not help but be touched by their kindness and feeling as though he would never be worthy of it.

“Hey, hey it’s gonna be alright darlin’.” Jesse cooed beside him. “Is it okay if I hug you?” 

Too fed up and exhausted to care about propriety Hanzo only nodded and was immediately enveloped in warmth and Jesse’s scent. 

Slowly Hanzo calmed, feeling the anxiety and anger melt away, even when he stopped crying Jesse still held him, rubbing soothing circles on his back and resting his chin on Hanzo’s head. “You ain’t alone anymore, and you don’t gotta feel that way. Whatever Genji said to you, he’s a major asshole, but give it time, we’ll set him right, mark my words.” Jesse smiled comfortingly looking down at Hanzo. “Just you wait till Ana comes around, ho boy she will have a field day with him.”

“Even after everything, you still are willing to try? What if he won’t change?” Hanzo asked and Jesse sighed, moving Hanzo’s long strands behind his ear.

“I’m sure he will. No one likes bein’ without a pack an’ no other pack will put up with his shit. We’ll do our best to look after him, but yeah he is a real pain in the ass.” Hanzo managed to laugh at that and McCree looked victorious. “We’ll look after you too,”

“Thank you, for everything. I know I do not deserve your kindness.” Hanzo sighed pulling away and wiping at his tears.

“We didn’t accept you into the pack because you just hung around long enough. We accepted you cause we like you, and we want you with us.” Jesse left his hand on Hanzo’s shoulder giving it a squeeze. “Stop doin’ that to yourself, you deserve good things.”

“You don’t even know what I have done in my life, you don’t know anything about me.” Hanzo countered.

“What I do know, is who you choose to be now, and what you choose to do now. That’s more than enough.” Jesse said sternly. “None of us are in a position to judge.” Hanzo’s eyes glanced to the tattoo on Jesse’s arm and he sighed accepting McCree’s words.

“I am still grateful.” 

“Well you’re welcome, anytime.” Jesse smiled and put the car in reverse. “Now let’s get’cha some food and get’cha home.” Hanzo nodded, now realizing without McCree’s hand his shoulder felt cold.

It struck him suddenly how comfortable he had become around the pack, around the alphas, while he still felt that tinge of fear, it was quickly soothed by their respect. Jesse especially. He looked over at the kind alpha who had easily forgiven him for his transgressions. Who still went out of his way to help Hanzo and told him he deserved his kindness and care. Looking out the window to avoid being caught staring Hanzo let a small smile touch his lips. It felt nice, being part of the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will explain some things, but I think you can surmise that Hanzo has never been part of a proper pack, and the way I've constructed the pack dynamics is more like how a group of people will act like a family and take care of each other. Like an actual support group for all things because they want to be part of your life, not because they are obligated. Basically my idea of how a family should be, is how I set up this pack.
> 
> Also it is late, so I'll post the last couple of chapters tomorrow. Have a good night, hope you enjoy!


	5. A Painful History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree get's worried when Hanzo goes MIA, Genji in a fit decides to give out his number without Hanzo's permission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I meant to post this last night, but omg I crashed so hard, and my laptop is gone so I can't really do the this kinda stuff on my bed while crashing. I will be working on chapter 6 and I am hoping to have it up soon!

It had been a month since the party and Jesse thought things had been going... as well as could be expected considering what had happened. Genji was still an asshole, everyone glared harshly at him when he came into the bar, his transgression not going unnoticed. Lucio wouldn’t look Genji in the eye, or even talk when Genji came around. 

It had made things extremely tense, but worse was how tense it felt when Hanzo and Genji were in the same room. Hanzo had admitted to going so far as to forcing Genji to have his own place after that, not able to stand being in his presence after whatever shit he said to make Hanzo run off. Jesse burned to know, but he kept the question locked under his tongue, least he upset Hanzo further. If Hanzo was going to tell him, he’d do it on his own terms.

Other than a few arguments in Japanese the two brothers kept their distance. Mako was good at keeping the peace, even if his partner Jamie wasn’t. The big man had to take Jamie into the back a couple times. He still served Genji, and though Mako rarely spoke, there was something far colder with the way he served the alpha, versus how he served Hanzo. A few times Jesse noticed Mako refusing payment from Hanzo and Hanzo had mentioned that there were more options of sake available than before. 

After some time, things settled down. Lucio felt more comfortable in Genji’s presence, and Genji didn’t say anything overly offensive. He wondered if Lucio had another talk with him, because the two seemed a bit better, if forced at times. Lena assured McCree that Lucio was alright and just wanted to make sure we were all still friends and that it doesn’t happen again.

It better not happen again. Too many people he cared about got hurt that night, needlessly hurt and Genji hasn’t showed he really learned his lesson from it. So McCree watched the alpha wearily.

Today Genji came barging in, reeking of anger and blowing off alpha pheromones like issuing a challenge. Jesse shook his head to clear it of the horrid stench and went over to hopefully settle the younger man. “Is somethin’ wrong Genji?” he made sure to keep his tone calm, not wanting to upset the alpha further.

“Who asked you cowboy?” Genji barked before realizing what he’d just said and to who. Shook his head as though ridding of whatever possessed him. “Sorry.” He muttered bitterly. “Today is not a good day.” He added with a forced sigh. “I’m fine.”

“You sure don’t smell it, and I’d rather you calm down before you do something you’ll regret and get your ass kicked out in the parking lot for your brother to find.” McCree said tightly, resisting the urge to grab Genji by the neck and shove him down till he calmed. Right now he was a liability, while he was sure his own pack would handle this fine, this was still a public bar and all it takes is one knothead to make a mess of everything. 

“I’d like to see anyone try.” Genji growled and McCree growled in turn grabbing Genji by the shoulder and turning him away from the machine he was focused on.

“Listen, I know you get off being a dick, but take a second to realize where you are and what you’re doing and who you affect bein’ like this.” McCree snarled at him. To the alpha’s credit Genji did look around the room to see just about every member of the pack present and looking shocked at the two of them. “I don’t know what’s goin’ on. But if you can’t handle your shit in public and for the pack, than get your ass out of here before someone gets hurt. You can’t just pretend like the rest of us don’t matter.”

That seemed to get through and Genji visibly calmed, or at least made a better attempt at it. His smell simmered now, still frustrated and angry but no longer issuing a challenge to any alpha that would answer. “Thank you.” McCree said turning his grip from restraining to more comforting. “You wanna talk about what’s wrong, or you just need a distraction?”

“A little of both I guess.” Genji sighed heavily. “Something happened with Hanzo, but he won’t talk to me, he’s been locked in his home for three days. I just went to try to persuade him to at the very least let me talk to him, but he slammed the door in my face and told me to fuck off.” Genji frowned. “Not in those words, but you get my point.”

“You don’t know what happened?” Genji shook his head. “Then, how you know something happened? Maybe he’s just not feelin’ well-”

“No something happened. I know my brother. I smelled it. The only time he is like this is when-” He looked up startled that he was about to say something he shouldn’t he coughed and shook his head before reaching into his pocket and shoving his phone at McCree. “You know what, you ask him. After shutting me out like that, I don’t care if he’s mad at me for giving you his number.”

With that Genji turned back to the arcade machines ignoring McCree and everyone else completely. McCree stared in shock at the phone and opportunity in his hand. Hanzo had not given his phone number yet, and initially McCree was just going to give the phone back and ask Genji to give Hanzo his number… but then if they had a fight Hanzo wouldn’t even look at any of Genji’s texts or calls…

And Genji looked worried, frustrated that he couldn’t protect his brother from whatever had upset him. A deep seeded alpha urge that no one could fully quash, needing to protect those closest to you in your pack. Jesse was no different, and while he didn’t feel right doing this, his worry for Hanzo outweighed his judgement on taking Hanzo’s number without his permission. He just hoped Hanzo wouldn’t be too mad at him for this.

Finding the number in question under ‘Brother’, and hoping that they didn’t have another brother neither talked about, he called Hanzo. The line rang a few times before finally picking up, a hesitant but clipped “Hello?” answered.

“Now, please don’t be mad.” Jesse started.

The line was quiet for a second before Hanzo exclaimed. “McCree? How did you get my number?”

“Look, Genji came in, all pissed off and ready to fight every alpha in the neighborhood, and he said something was wrong. You’ve been MIA for a few days and he seems worried something happened. Care to share your side of the story?” Jesse asked. 

“I’m going to kill that little shit.” Hanzo growled low. “He had no right.”

“I’m in full agreement, and I was gonna respect that you hadn’t volunteered your number, but now he’s got me worried, so can you please tell me what’s goin’ on?” McCree let a little whine slip, hoping Hanzo wasn’t going to throw their friendship in the garbage for him being too worried.

“I am not comfortable talking about this over the phone.” Hanzo deflected but Jesse felt this was progress, at least he didn’t seem mad at Jesse.

“Is it still yer brother? He bein’ an ass?” Jesse glared at Genji as he abused the gaming console ignoring everyone he usually talks with, who still seemed concerned by him. 

Hanzo was quiet for a moment and Jesse was afraid he had hung up. “I… it is not Genji… but he has not helped matters.” Hanzo admitted.

The troubled tone worried Jesse even more. “Are you in trouble?” 

“No… “ That wasn’t very convincing and Jesse sighed.

“Can I come over? I can bring food from here, you haven’t been by in awhile and I know you really like Mako’s cooking.” Jesse asked, hoping the draw of food would be enough, just so he can see that Hanzo was alright.

“I suppose… “ Hanzo seemed very reluctant and that hurt more than he cared to admit.

“Han, if you don’t want me over you can say it. I just want to make sure you’re alright.” While it hurt that Hanzo still had his reservations, that didn’t matter right now. There was something wrong, and McCree wasn’t about to make things worse by pushing boundaries.

There was a moment of quiet before a deep breath. “I actually do not mind you coming over, it’s just… I’m not very presentable and… “ He sighed again frustrated. “It is hard to explain, but it is not because I don’t want you over, things have been difficult.”

This news made Jesse’s heart soar, at least the part that Hanzo did want him over. “Honey, if you need help with anything, I’m there for you, if you don’t want me over right now I can hold off, I might just bug you over the phone, remind ya to eat and all that and if you don’t answer then I might move to drastic measures. I’m just worried about you.”

When Hanzo didn’t respond, Jesse continued. “If you’re not okay, you can tell me. We can handle this however you need, just don’t be afraid to tell me the truth.”

A softer sigh this time came on Hanzo’s end. “You are the only one I would trust with this information… we can discuss it when you bring food. I doubt I have to tell you what to get.”

Jesse laughed. “Oh don’t worry about it sugar, I know what you like. I’ll be over lickity split.”

“I will assume that means fast. I will try to improve my appearance… “

“Don’t strain yourself. If it’s a bad day, it’s a bad day. Besides I doubt you can look anything but good.” Jesse purred and then bit his lip. That was too forward.

The chuckle on the other end soothed his worry. “You would be surprised. I’ll see you later cowboy.” The line went dead and it took a moment for Jesse to get over the fact that Hanzo accepted that Jesse flirted with him and if Jesse wasn’t mistaken Hanzo flirted back! He only ever called Jesse cowboy when he was teasing though… but that was… something. Jesse shook his head, knowing he couldn’t focus on that right now, and went to put in their order to go. Once the bags of food were in hand Jesse took to his truck and got to Hanzo’s in record time.

The house was a moderate two bedroom two bath, with a lovely courtyard, little to no backyard but Hanzo had said he enjoyed his enclosed front garden. Parking out front and going through the open gate he let his eyes wander around the lovely flowers and trees and bushes as he followed the path to the front door and knocked. 

When the door opened Jesse nearly gasped at the sight before him. Hanzo wasn’t kidding when he said he didn’t look presentable, his long black hair had not been combed and stuck out in strange places, it also was not near as shiny as it normally was and looked stiff and uncomfortable. He wore a t-shirt and work out pants, that Jesse knew weren’t washed but tried to keep that information to himself. It didn’t smell bad to him but it was noticable.

What worried him is how long had he been like this? “Still mighty fine darlin’.” Jesse said instead. The man didn’t seem too put together but Hanzo was still just as beautiful as the first day he’d seen him..

“You can’t honestly mean that.” Hanzo let out a heavy breath, his eyes were tired, dark bags hanging from them and he slumped against the door, the strength barely holding him up. “I look like hell.”

“Some say devils are far too gorgeous not to be tempted by them.” Jesse winked and held up a bag. “I brought the food, you gonna let me in?”

Hanzo weakly nodded and gestured towards the dining area. He was about to reach into the cabinets, when Jesse stopped him with a comforting hand on his. “Please, take a seat sweetheart, I’ll take care of it.” 

If not for the imploring tone Hanzo would have brushed him off, but he was far too weak to resist the cowboy’s good intentions and nodded going over and settling himself at the table. Jesse only took a few plates and some silverware along with Hanzo’s tea which he also grabbed a mug for himself to try and once everything was laid out on the table Jesse took a seat. Hanzo was about to speak when Jesse stopped him. “Unless you are completely ready to talk, we can wait till after food. Don’t push yourself.” He nodded to the plate set before Hanzo. “I’d feel better at least knowing you’ve had something to eat.”

The fact that Hanzo didn’t even try to defend himself in saying he does eat, led McCree to worry more. He hoped it wasn’t as bad as he was thinking, but there was something going on that Hanzo could not seem to stomach. With a huff and determined nod Hanzo picked up his utensils, digging into the plate Jesse had put in front of him. They ate in comfortable silence, there was a slight edge, but Jesse could feel that Hanzo was relaxing at least somewhat, as though relieved. Anxiety still tinged his otherwise amazing scent reminding Jesse he was here for a reason. Something happened and whatever it was scared Hanzo into hiding in his home, alone and refusing to speak about it to anyone…

But he was willing to speak to Jesse about it. Even admitted he only trusted Jesse. 

Hanzo got through about a quarter of his portion before he set down his fork and took a sip of his tea. He looked up at Jesse waiting for the alpha to be done. Not wanting to make Hanzo wait, he put his own utensils down and met Hanzo’s gaze.

“We never actually discussed it… but we both have pasts we’d rather not speak of, pasts we may even have shame in.” Hanzo looked up searching McCree’s eyes for the truth in those words. “We have both been marked by them… “ Hanzo rolled up his left sleeve revealing his beautiful tattoo. “I know you understand the significance as I do.”

“Are you in trouble?” McCree said each word carefully and firmly. Jesse tried not to posture, knowing it usually frustrated the omega, but Hanzo seemed far more calmed by it than usual. The weight on his shoulders eased and Hanzo’s grip on his mug loosened. 

“Not at this time.” Hanzo said a bit more confident than when he first answered the question. “I had a scare though… at work.” Hanzo looked down at his tea, frustrated and angry. “Someone in charge of my division, had made very forward advances on me hoping to... test me out before “promoting” me.” Hanzo closed his eyes with a snarl. “When I had defended myself and threatened to report him, he made a… very familiar threat. One my past had used regularly.”

McCree’s eyes widened hearing his tale, and watched with a frown as a shudder passed through the omega, his scent souring with fear and anxiety. “I panicked, and in my panic, quit without notice and ran home, trying to make sure it wasn’t what I thought it was. I spent days and money investigating to insure my past did not catch up with me.” Finally Hanzo’s beautiful dark eyes met his and he just looked tired, his scent evening out. He brought a hand up, smoothing his kinked hair and settled them back around his warm mug. “I found that this man had no ties to who I thought, and was just an executive who thought he had no equal, far too confident that he could scare me into not reporting him.”

“You did right?” Hanzo nodded firmly, his expression a bit harder.

“I could not live with myself if someone replacing me and less experienced would be subject to his disgraceful behavior. I am sure he will be fired within the following week. The HR department was quite sympathetic to my cause.” Hanzo shrugged. “I also reported him to the authorities, though they say it will be hard to prove for there is no hard evidence.”

“So you’re alright, just shaken up?” Jesse asked softly, leaning forward on the table. 

Hanzo nodded and finally offered a small smile. “I am alright, I am sorry I worried you.”

“Don’t be sorry. There ain’t nothing for you to be apologizing for. I’m just glad you’re okay.” Jesse offered a small smile in turn. “Though I would have preferred gettin’ yer number and gettin’ ta visit for nicer reasons.” 

Hanzo’s fingers tapped on the table before he sighed shoulders slumping. “I feel I must apologize for treating you as I have.” Hanzo looked away a sad expression crossing his beautiful face. “What I am about to tell you cannot leave this house. Not even Genji knows about what I am going to say.” Finally he met Jesse’s gaze, there was a determination, fear but most of all Jesse saw trust. Trust that Jesse would keep his secret and not judge him.

“I understand, I swear I’ll never breathe a word of it.” Jesse promised.

Hanzo took a moment longer to gather his courage before he took a deep breath and started slowly. “I was born into the Shimada Clan. An ancient and powerful family of assassins that control a vast majority of Japan and have influence all over the world.” Hanzo stared into his cup with a bitter expression. “I was the first born heir to the leader of the clan. My brother was born not much later, however I was destined to lead… then I presented as an omega.”

The silence that followed was heavy with Hanzo’s words. Jesse was no stranger to how the lawless treated omegas, and with the way Hanzo acted… Jesse shuddered to think what Hanzo had to go through. “In my family, they are very strict on tradition. Omegas are only used for one thing, breeding for alphas. My mother was killed because I did not present as an alpha.”

“Fuck.” Jesse exclaimed covering his mouth to hold in his disgust. It was worse than he thought.

“My father, did not take to this well. It was rare, however my father actually loved his mate, loved his sons just as much. While it was tradition to kill omegas who did not produce alphas, my father did not submit to this quietly. He could not stop them from killing his mate, so he refused to change my title and put me through harsher training so that I would never be used as omegas were expected to be used.” Hanzo looked at his tattoo, and slowly pulled his shirt down over the opposite shoulder revealing a brand, two dragons chasing the other in a circle. “This is usually what befalls a Shimada omega. The tattoos are only for those in significant positions. I was branded while my mother was killed.”

Jesse cursed again, his eyes nearly tearing up at the horrible story. “When my father went against the clan keeping me as the heir and not selling me off, he knew it was only a matter of time before they dealt away with him too. My brother acted out, and an omega was going to be next in line bought him some time. However when they found out how he was training me to be stronger than any alpha and saw how my brother and I cooperated together… they decided to put an end to it.”

“It wasn’t enough to kill our father, they had to also manipulate Genji to turn against me, but losing our father drove Genji into a depression, and his way of coping put a massive risk on the clan. He would go out, get into fights, abusing his position in the clan to get drugs, money and sex. A terrible rumor passed that he was planning to sell out our secrets, even though he didn’t know any of value. They had decided Genji was too much of a liability to rely on, and thus it was pushed onto me, the clan leader, to prove I was worthy of my position. I was expected to take care of my brother.”

“They didn’t honestly expect ya to go through with it?” Jesse exclaimed in horror.

“I almost did.” Hanzo ground his teeth and looked away from the shock on Jesse’s face, unable to meet his gaze. “I was afraid… terrified. I don’t know what more of, becoming a proper Shimada Omega who would only look forward to being forced to breed and hope my first born presents an alpha so that I may live… or being killed like my mother and father… like they expected to of my own brother… “ Hanzo brought up his eyes begging Jesse to understand, and it broke Jesse’s heart to see such a defeated expression. “I didn’t know what else I could do, where to turn. My own brother refuses to mourn our parents and acknowledge that I was always in danger from the moment I presented, that there is anything wrong with the way omegas were treated… “ Hanzo growled through his tears. “He was brought up a spoiled alpha prince, who always got everything he wanted, while I was constantly afraid for my life. The only time we got along was when my father forced us to work together and we found we were unstoppable… but all that was gone when my father died… “

Hanzo let out a shuddering sigh, and took a shaky drink of his tea, closing his eyes to try and gather himself. “Even though, I only have some fond memories. He is still my brother. I swore to my father I would take care of him… I had to find someway out. With everything my father left behind and taught me I managed to take a good portion of our wealth, find an ally who could sneak us out and convinced Genji we were no longer safe and had to run… “ 

“The rest you know.” Hanzo finished his voice rough with emotion and stress. No wonder he was always so worried, scared… 

That he would admit to Jesse made the alpha feel humbled. “I’ve been through some shit in my time, but Hanzo, none of that comes close to the horror you had to face. I just… had to face it all alone for many years and to a kid that feels like a lifetime.” Hanzo glanced up at Jesse, but Jesse was staring at his own cup, eyes lost in memories. “I was real young when I presented, lost my folks a year prior and got passed around alot in orphanages. When I presented an alpha… the orphanage kicked me out.” Jesse gave a humorless laugh. “One of them small town backwater places that can get away with doin’ shit like that… “

“I lost my pack, was kicked out of the only place that would take care of me… Deadlock loves sob stories like that, even better when their alphas. They like riling us up, making us that stereotype everyone hates. Makes us easy to control. Bein’ that young and alone… I latched on to it as my pack. I had no one else. Did a lot of shit I ain’t proud of… “ Jesse sighed heavily, tapping on his mug. “You trust me with your past. I’m trusting you with mine.”

Hanzo looked more alert, nodded for Jesse to continue. He didn’t have to say it, that he swore to keep Jesse’s secret. Jesse knew he would “My pops were the ones who took out my gang.” Jesse watched as the surprise flickered across Hanzo’s eyes and chuckled. “That’s how I ended up with them… they belong to a secret group of peacekeepers. Deadlock got on their radar, and I was in the middle of the sting… I couldn’t be more than eleven when it happened and when Gabe, one of my pas, saw me, saw how young I was, how scared I was, with a gun and gang tattoo he nearly lost it. He pulled so many strings to make sure I ended up with them, and… I wasn’t exactly grateful at the time.”

Jesse let out a huff. “I still thought of Deadlock as my pack… and losing them just made me angry, and it was Gabe’s fault, he led the charge, he put a bullet in a bunch of my pack’s heads, and cuffed the rest. At the time I didn’t believe they deserved what they got… thought this was my personal form of unjust punishment, to be forced to stay with my pack’s murderers and imprisoners.” Jesse let a little smile finally break on his face. “Their best friend Ana, came into the picture and boy let me tell you… there ain’t nothing scarier than a momma omega. She had a tiny pup of her own, and she was furious at my treatment up till this point. She made sure when Gabe and his mate Jack couldn’t handle my angry outbursts that Ana took me. At first I was still untrusting and angry and thought little of omegas at the time, but then I got hurt in an escape attempt… Ana fussed over me like the mother she is and I started crying for a different pain. I missed my ma and pa. I hadn’t thought about them in so long I had forgotten what it felt like to be treated like a kid, like someone’s kid. Like I belonged to a pack, a family.”

“I told Ana and she held me tightly, told me that she couldn’t replace my parents, but she could help take care of me, and that she would be there for me and that if for whatever reason she couldn’t, the rest of the pack would always take care of me… I’d never be alone again… “

They both sat in silence, each digesting what the other had told them. Hanzo sniffled and Jesse rubbed at his own eyes. “I think we both could use a drink.” Hanzo finally said, getting up and retrieving a bottle of sake from his fridge. “I hope this is acceptable.”

“I’m not picky darlin’.” Jesse let a small laugh out. “Things got a bit heavy.”

“Yes.” Hanzo agreed as he poured a small saucer for Jesse. “I am sorry that things happened the way they did for you, but I am glad you found a pack… “

“I’m glad you found it too.” Jesse smiled seeing Hanzo’s gaze snap to his. “You are part of it too. Yer not alone anymore either.” Jesse reached into his pocket and took Hanzo’s hand in his putting the object in it. “If you ever feel you’re in trouble, you need a place to hide or you need help and you don’t know where to go. You can use my place. You can call on me at any time for any reason. Even if you’re just having a bad day and it’s not actually anything life threatening… Just as I promise to keep your secret, I promise I’ll be there for you. If for whatever reason I can’t you know you can trust the rest of the pack too, but I’ll do everything in my power to keep this promise.” 

Hanzo stared in shock at Jesse’s words, his gaze went to the key in his hand, and Jesse’s still holding his tenderly. “Thank you… “ Hanzo whispered letting his hand cradle the key as though it were precious. “You as well.” He said meeting Jesse’s gaze in earnest. “My place is open to you as well and I too will be there if you need me.” 

In that moment Jesse knew that this was something important between them. Something that they both will hold in their hearts forever and Jesse wished to just pull Hanzo to him and seal their shared promise with a kiss to end all kisses.

But, that was not where they were… he was Hanzo’s friend. So instead he gave a reassuring squeeze to Hanzo’s hand before gently pulling away. “Thank you.” Jesse said in turn smiling up at the omega that held his heart in his hands. It hurt to think Hanzo would never see it that way… but that was a sacrifice Jesse was willing to make to ensure the man’s happiness.

If nothing else, Hanzo’s friendship was well worth it.


	6. The Old Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo wants to tell McCree something important, but something else even more important gets in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day everyone ^^ I hope you are all having a wonderful day! Don't forget tomorrow is Self Love Day, so buy all that discounted chocolate and treat yo self ;)

It was a relatively quiet night at Boom Boar. Hanzo sat at the bar with Mako on the other side, cleaning glasses as he watched over the small gathering of the pack. McCree instead of on Hanzo’s arm was busy introducing himself and getting to know a new person.

An omnic that Lucio brought in, his name is Zenyatta. A Nepal Monk who was quite young and on a journey to gain some worldly experience. He was quiet, polite and cheerful with a bit of sass to him that seemed to rile McCree up. As the two continued to exchange pleasant banter Hanzo chuckled under his breath sipping at his sake, looking fondly at the alpha in question.

“I am going to tell him tonight.” Hanzo said with a boost of confidence, until he looked up at Mako. Though he couldn’t see much through his breathing mask, Hanzo could tell what Mako was saying. The man was few words but got his point across easily. With a tilt of his head and quiet huff Hanzo felt his confidence dwindle. “I mean it.” he tried to say, but not as sure as before.

“You said that yesterday, and last weekend.” Mako pointed out gruffly.

It was unseemly to pout, but Hanzo found himself doing it anyway knowing that Mako was right. While he had made the decision a couple weeks ago that he was going to tell McCree how he felt, his dragons pushing at him to go for it, he still felt nervous. Wondering if things would change between them… and not in a good way. “Were you ever afraid to be with an alpha Mako?” 

The bartender looked thoughtful and considered his question, wordlessly refilling Hanzo’s glass. “Yes.” He said simply and Hanzo looked up surprised. 

Even this intimidating man before him has been in Hanzo’s shoes, it was comforting to know he wasn’t alone, and that it didn’t mean he was weak. “I will tell him, soon.” Hanzo amended. “When I am ready… “ Hanzo added softly and Mako nodded to him, offering him support in a small, yet meaningful way.

The door to the bar opened and an alpha entered the bar. Hanzo turned resisting the urge to raise his hackles, but the second he laid eyes on her he practically snarled. She was tall, lithe, with white hair, a trench coat and wide brimmed hat on her head. “Howdy Mako, you’re looking well.” The woman spoke in an accent achingly familiar.

“What are you doing here?” Mako growled, nearly startling Hanzo and the nearby patrons. His voice was usually quiet, but now had a hard booming edge to it.

“I was in town.” She purred leaning against the bar sparing a glance at Hanzo with a knowing smirk. “Figured I’d drop by.”

“You know you’re not welcome here. Get out.” The woman peered up at him, before glancing around the bar, her eyes settling on McCree who was too far away to hear the commotion. She huffed a laugh before tipping her hat at Hanzo and Mako.

“I’ll be seein’ you around. Give Jesse my regards.” She sauntered out.

Hanzo turned to Mako who shook his head and Hanzo’s curiosity and anger burned in his gut. Who the hell was that woman, and why did she speak so familiarly of his alpha? She wasn’t allowed in Mako’s bar… there was something going on between McCree and this woman and Hanzo was going to figure out what it is.

With a snarl he got up and chased after the mystery alpha, following her scent. She hadn’t gotten far, merely lazing across the street. She looked up as he approached and chuckled. “I come all this way, and he doesn’t have the balls to come see me himself? He has to send his bitch?”

Like a switch, Hanzo’s mood turned to ice and his arm shot out grabbing the woman’s throat. She was taller than he was, but his tattoo was peaking from his sleeve, and with how angry he was, the glow was impossible to ignore. “I am no one’s bitch.” Hanzo growled low. “I don’t know who you are, and I honestly don’t care, you stay away from Jesse and his pack, or you will answer to me.”

Despite being on the receiving end of his dragons, who had been far too patient with him all this time without being fed, the woman was not at all concerned. “It takes more than big muscles and fancy tattoos to intimidate me sugar.” Her eyes glanced over his shoulder and he noticed there was something massive behind him.

Taking the risk of looking, he noted a huge bulky omnic who stared passively down at him. Reluctantly he let go and stepped away from the alpha. “Now that’s better.” she crooned patting his cheek, which he snapped at her.

Laughing at his attitude she merely walked closer to the omnic. “Now that I have your attention, Mr. Shimada.” Hanzo’s eyes widened, his tough exterior cracking at being found out. “Don’t think I don’t recognize one of the most notorious baddies in the business.” She snapped with a frown. “I know you understand how these things work between people like us.” She turned around nonchalantly, but Hanzo noticed it was deliberate, as his eyes fell on the emblem embroidered on the back of her trenchcoat and suddenly it all made sense.

It was the same as Jesse’s tattoo…

“There are certain rules to follow.” She continued. “A code if you will… not too dissimilar to a pack.” She glanced over her shoulder to make sure he was still paying attention. “People think we’re just chaotic bein’s, renegades, do anything without preamble, but that’s not at all the case is it?”

“Get to the point.” Hanzo barked done with her antics.

She tsked and turned to face him folding her arms over her chest. “I got a score to settle with McCree, and what better time to settle, then right now? One of his pack disrespected me and my own last night.” She examined her blood red nails. “Didn’t realize who he belonged to at first, may have taught him a bit of a lesson… “ She raised her eyes to his arm. “Had a very similar tattoo.” 

Hanzo growled louder, taking a step forward but the omnic took his own step and Hanzo stopped himself. “What have you done with him?” 

“Less then what he deserved for what he fuckin’ did in my own house.” The woman reached forward pointing a finger at his chest. “Now, I don’t know what a couple Shimadas are doin’ fussin’ with McCree’s pack, but quite frankly… I don’t care.” 

She backed away from him and Hanzo was stunned raising a brow. “As I said before I got a score to settle. Since this was our first encounter, I’ll bring by your brother tonight. I demand McCree be present. If he ain’t I’ll shoot the little Shimada head right in the bed of my truck and dump him as we drive off.” She smiled at him. “We clear?”

Not that Hanzo had much of a choice. He had no idea what Genji did to get tangled with these people, but it hardly mattered. What mattered was getting him back in one piece. Reluctantly Hanzo nodded. “I trust you’ll pass my message along. We’ll be back after dark.” with that she started walking away, the omnic nodding to him before turning to follow behind his boss.

Once she was out of sight, Hanzo fought to keep control of himself. His brother was in the hands of McCree’s old gang, and as far as he could tell, McCree was being threatened. He rushed back into the bar. Finding McCree still talking with everyone like nothing had happened he shoved his way to tap at Jesse’s shoulder. When McCree smiled at him and was about to say anything Hanzo interrupted. “We need to talk, in private now.”

That smile melted into a concern frown with confusion hinting. They made their way to their usual smoking spot, Hanzo allowed him to light up his cigar, if nothing else to try and gather his thoughts so he did not start a panic with his own. “A woman just came here, she had white hair, alpha, a similar accent to yours.” Jesse stopped moving, his eyes going wide, but Hanzo pressed on. “The same mark,” He pointed at Jesse’s right arm. “On her jacket… she has my brother Jesse.” Hanzo bit his lip to keep from whimpering. “She said she had a score to settle with you, she will be back tonight and if you aren’t present she will kill my brother and dump his body.”

It sounded like a trade, and Hanzo felt his body shuddering with the implications… his brother… or McCree? He looked up, his eyes watering and he growled low. “What are we supposed to do? I must know everything you can tell me of these people, of her and any she might bring tonight. I can’t… I won’t hand you over to her.”

His dragons were still struggling to break free of him, wanting to defend his kin and intended… Jesse’s hand fell on his shoulder and he looked up to see fear, but also determination. “We won’t let them kill Genji, and I ain’t going with them willingly. We have a whole pack Hanzo and… the woman you met, her name is Ashe, she is a lot of things, but stupid ain’t one of them. She won’t take that risk, she wants something else, she didn’t even bother to tell you to keep this between us.” 

“But what could she want? She specifically said she had a score to settle with you, what score?” Hanzo pressed.

The alpha hummed, his eyes turned to the ground as he thought. “I’m not sure, other than thinkin’ I sold out ta be normal, we ain’t got a score… “ He looked up at Hanzo. “But I know her, and she knows this is my and my pack’s home front, includin’ the people who took out the gang before.” Jesse put a comforting hand on Hanzo’s shoulder. “Trust us, we’ll get this handled, I promise.”

“I will be there.” Hanzo growled low staring at McCree, no longer feeling the tears well up, his hackles were up and he was ready to fight, feeling his dragons pulse within him. “You will not be facing them alone.” 

Jesse smiled. “Glad to hear it darlin’.”

***

Mako had agreed to keep the bar open, the pack within and watching carefully. Jesse had called his parents, who were ready in case something happened, on their way home. While they could not support them in time for the drop off, Ashe and her gang would not get far with them on the way.

It was as Jesse said, it would be suicide for Ashe to confront McCree right now. Jesse had told him that Deadlock was in Arizona, and his parents made absolutely sure after he had gotten kidnapped when he was a teenager, that they could not have a stable foothold here.

They probably had a hub, a small checkpoint, and that might have been where Genji found them. Jesse assumed they had a deal with a local gang and were working to covertly expand here. However they couldn’t do what they normally did without authorities getting wind. 

Which made them coming out to meet them even more dangerous for the gang. Hanzo glared as a pick up truck made its way into the parking lot, pulling up beside the two. Ashe along with two others were in the bed, the two looked enough alike to be twins, when a third came out of the passenger side making up triplets. The large omnic bodyguard came out of the driver’s side and waited beside the bed as Ashe stood tall over everyone. “Jesse McCree, it’s been awhile, and you never wrote us a letter.” She coed with a smirk.

“Well Ashe… “ Jesse said taking a puff of his cigarillo. “Figured you were mad at me.” 

“Oh I still am.” Ashe said scathingly hopping down and glaring at McCree. “And your buddy here hasn’t helped matters.” She growled low. “What do you have to say for him?”

Jesse glanced at the truck and then at Hanzo before going back to Ashe, he took his hat off his head and put it over his heart. “I’m really sorry for whatever shit he did. He’s been a bit of a handful, but I promise we’ll correct the behavior proper.” 

“See to it that you do.” She grumbled nodding at her men. The three working together got in the truck before lifting a bundle in what looked like an amo bag and dropping it to the ground. One hopped out and unzipped it revealing a very bruised and bloodied tied up Genji. “I ever see this asshole again, I will not hesitate to kill him.” She glared at both of them. “That goes double for any of your pack fucking around mine.” 

“Hear ya loud an’ clear. We don’t want no trouble.” Jesse held his hands up passively. “But… what is it you wanted from me?” He nodded at Genji, “For not killing him.”

“You don’t know?” Ashe asked with a smirk on her face as she came forward. Hanzo growled, but Jesse held his hand out stopping him. Hanzo looked up confused as Jesse allowed the alpha in his space, Jesse was still a head taller, but the woman’s heels helped to make up for it. 

Without warning she leaned in placing a kills on Jesse’s cheek grinning smugly. “Now we’re even. Don’t expect any kindness from me ever again.” 

Hanzo watched as Jesse’s eyes widened, a small amount of fear tinged his scent and he repressed the urge to tackle her for touching his alpha like that. Chuckling at both of them she stepped back and hopped back in her truck. “See you around McCree, Shimada.” She tipped her hat as her men got back in the truck and they drove away.

Just like that it was over. Hanzo was stunned and not quite sure that all just happened. Genji lay in an amo bag at his feet in need of medical attention, and Jesse was frozen in place, there was a slight smear of red on his cheek where Ashe had kissed him from her lipstick. Hanzo made a face in disgust, licked his thumb and wiped the offending mark away.

That seemed to knock Jesse back into the present and he blinked down at Hanzo who was frowning. “Had to get that off you.” He explained stiffly, a slight tinge of red marking his own cheeks. 

They stared at each other a moment before McCree pulled Hanzo into a hug, his body shaking in relief. “Thank you for doing this with me.” He whimpered.

Till this moment, Hanzo didn’t realize how much Jesse was scared, but thinking about it and how much Jesse prepared in the few hours they had… it only made sense. McCree had told him about the kidnapping when he was a teen, how he thought he was going to die a traitor’s death…

How since that day he has done everything in his power to ensure his pack remain safe from his past. As someone trying to do the same, Hanzo hugged him back hoping McCree knew he understood.


	7. Exiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which McCree has to watch Hanzo make the hardest decision in a pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I meant to post this yesterday and completely forgot! I also have a bunch of other special announcements that I decided last month. If you want to keep up to date one how this fic is going and other stuff I'm doing check out my discord https://discord.gg/fhPJA4z I've been brain storming there for awhile.
> 
>  
> 
> Anywho, I have planned out 4 chapters after this before my original planned chapter 8 (which is now going to be chapter 12) things are gon get serious, and there were other things I wanted to do that don't fit after what I had planned, so they are going in after this. Also because I will be participating in MerMay and because of the 4 extra chapters I'm going to do multiple updates this month for M4U. I'll have a schedule posted later today on my discord when you can expect to see those updates. I've also thinking about 2 other fics I wanna do, one being a D&D inspired one where McCree hosts a campaign, the other is a short that I want to have out at the end of May where Hanzo and McCree are merms. I have written quite a few mermen inspired mchanzo fics, but haven't posted any of them because well... they aren't more than blurbs at this point, so I was thinking of actually making a good fic out of them and post them along with my MerMay drawings. (not sure if I can btw, I know I will be busy with MerMay)
> 
>  
> 
> Well that's most of what I wanted to say, got a lot of stuff getting ready to post, so hope to see you in my discord and hope y'all enjoy the chapter, but be warned we're gettin into the heavy territory ^^;

It took a couple of days for Genji’s wounds to heal. Angela had informed them they were mostly superficial, and while she had patched him up like the good doctor she is, Genji when he came to had tested the woman’s patience to high heaven. McCree half wondered if Angela had finally broken down and just said Genji was well enough to leave the hospital just so she didn’t have to deal with his shit anymore. No one would blame her. It was probably even requested by some of the hospital staff.

Though if McCree was honest, as he looked at the down alpha at Hanzo’s table, he knew what was really wrong. Pride. It was spelled out in ugly letters across the man’s face as he only half listened to Hanzo’s lecture. The stupid pup, had not learned one thing in the entire time he was with the pack, no matter how many chances were given to him, gentle or firm corrections didn’t mean anything to him. If Hanzo wasn’t Genji’s brother McCree would have tossed him out immediately with the whole pack celebrating his absence. 

But so long as Hanzo and Lucio were willing to work with him, McCree kept his opinions to himself, though it infuriated him to see the alpha blatantly disrespect his elder brother. “What were you even thinking?! You should have known better before you were in high school, entering an enemy’s territory ALONE, with no reputation even to your name to help you. Though I suppose that is all that saved you, you should be grateful that woman was a ask questions first type.” Hanzo paced his side of the table as he ranted. 

Hanzo had been beside himself with worry, from the moment Ashe had entered the picture to every second his brother was in the hospital. It would be heartwarming if not for how Genji didn’t seem to appreciate having someone care about him. In fact if McCree didn’t know any better he would say that Genji resented him. But why? Hanzo perhaps dragged him here, but when they met Genji seemed pretty excited to be there…

Was it all an act? He was definitely a player and every bad alpha stereotype that ever existed all rolled into one. None of the pack had been happy with him after his terrible attitude and what he said to Lucio at his own party? There was barely enough civility in them to just move past that. Thinking about that night still made his blood boil and see red. 

Genji rolled his eyes and McCree couldn’t stop the growl that left his teeth, he stood up and turned his eyes down from Hanzo. “Sorry, mind if I grab a drink?” he asked, wishing he could hide his embarrassment under his hat, but it was left by the door, because it was rude to have on in the house.

Hanzo nodded his permission and didn’t seem too insulted that McCree had stepped on his toes while he was lecturing his brother. Jesse wasn’t trying to be disrespectful to Hanzo but Genji’s attitude pissed him off. Ana, Gabe and Jack would be at his throat in a heartbeat, shoving his face so hard into the ground he would end up in China. Well… Ana would, the other two would back her up should she ask for it, and keep anyone else from stopping her. They were better at keeping their cool, something Gabe had tried to teach McCree and to some extent the lessons stuck.

It only occurred to him now how much influence the three had on who he was now. Before he had known them he was possibly just as bad as Genji, maybe not as stuck up, but Jesse had a problem with authority since his past was filled with nothing but adults tossing him around and then booting him when he presented as alpha But Jesse was a little pup, he learned and it didn't take any of his parents exerting themselves. In fact Ana never raised her voice to him, and Jack and Gabe turned to her being the head omega of the pack.

It had surprised him, to realize he had changed so much from their example. It was only the fear of disappointing them that kept him from giving into his instincts to butt in and force Genji to submit… did Genji not have that? Someone good to look up to?

Was that why he was so bad?

“You know why I was there?” Genji asked hauntingly knowing full well Hanzo had no clue. The tone was belittling Hanzo and it made McCree’s hackles rise. Closing his eyes he focused on taking even breaths and counted. _‘Hanzo can do this,'_ he repeated in his head like a mantra.

“I’m not welcome in this ‘pack’,” He used air quotes with a scoff. “So I went to find my own friends, find my own place where I was welcomed. I thought I had found it, didn’t realize she was a whore.” he said it like it was a simple mistake anyone could make.

“Do not use that word in my house!” Hanzo snapped slapping his hand on the table with a growl. “I don’t care if that is what she is. And you’re wrong, you are welcome in the pack despite your abhorrent behavior!” Hanzo crossed his arms still standing over his younger brother who leaned back on his chair. “If you feel unwelcome it is only because you continue to act like the spoiled rotten alpha prince that thinks he is above consequences. You almost died! Can you at the very least pretend to care about how your actions caused this?!” 

“Wouldn’t have this problem if we just stayed in Japan, but noooo! Hanzo you just had to come here.” Genji retorted turning the blame on Hanzo. McCree clenched his fists so tight he could feel the bite of his nails in his palms.

“This would have still happened with the clan you ungrateful shit!” Hanzo cursed shaking his head in disbelief. “We left for a reason, I am merely trying to protect us and you are thwarting every single effort I’ve made to ensure that! We have a pack right now, we are not alone anymore, perhaps a more humble pack but a real pack. One that would look after and protect you, and forgive you if you would only show you grew from it!” 

“That is rich coming from the biggest child in the room!” Genji barked back standing up himself and glaring at his brother. “The great Hanzo, always best at everything, except being a scared little omega.” He spat disdainfully.

McCree heard enough and turned so quickly he couldn’t stop seeing red till Genji’s face was slammed into the table. “I swear to fucking God, you ever say any other offensive shit to anyone I’m snapping your fucking arm.” Genji breathed heavily, his muscles tensed ready to spring the second McCree let go, but McCree was patient and waited the boy out. His fingers were unforgiving on the back of his neck, eventually Genji gave up, unable to compete with McCree’s strength.

Hanzo fought back tears of embarrassment but did not stop McCree, instead he sighed sadly. “Why are you like this? You can’t have been this badly brainwashed. The brother I remember was kind, funny… we used to be best friends and when father had us work together we were unstoppable… why? What happened to the Genji I knew? The Genji I swore to mother I'd look after.”

Genji growled, and then bit his lip when McCree’s grip on his neck tightened. “Oh mother… if only she was still here.” Genji bit out glaring harshly at Hanzo. “If only someone wasn’t a fucking omega.” 

McCree was about to slam his head in when Hanzo grabbed his arm stopping him, though his eyes were hurt and staring at his brother in disbelief. Gently he pulled McCree’s arm off and Genji got up still glaring hatefully at his brother. “You can’t mean that… you know I have no control over that, no one does!”

“Oh I mean it. Mother died for being a bad omega who didn’t make an alpha first born, and you’re a shit omega that couldn’t be an alpha to keep her and father alive. Omegas are only good for one thing, spreading their legs for an alpha and bearing pups like the good bitch they are.” Hanzo’s grip on McCree’s arm was the only thing keeping him from tearing Genji a new one. His sympathy for the alpha gone.

“You truly believe this?” Hanzo asked, his hair covering his eyes, McCree could smell the tears, the despair wafting off him in waves. It tore at his heart as much as Genji's behavior infuriated him.

“You asked what happened? That is what happened. It’s because of you our parents are gone!” Genji roared, his own eyes watered from his emotion, a slight tremble to his lips. “It’s because of you, our lives turned to shit. I couldn’t stand the fucking sight of you, so I went out to forget about you, about that day I had to watch mother get her head cut off and my brother pinned down and branded!” He shook his head as though to rid it of those thoughts. “Father overpowered… there was nothing for it. Maybe we had a chance while he was still alive, but after he died, what the fuck was the point?”

He paused his glare going colder. “What use are you as an omega? All you do is whimper in fear and act like you have a stick up your ass at all times. It should have been you that died that day! Everything would have been better had you been the one punished instead of her!” 

It was quiet for what felt like a torturous eternity. The only sound was Genji’s heavy breathing. The grip on McCree’s arm was almost painful and all he wanted was to throw Genji out of the house so he could comfort Hanzo properly. But this was Hanzo’s nest, and his brother, while it was alright for McCree to try to help out, this was between them and it needed to get sorted. McCree was only here to support his friend and insure no one gets hurt. Despite him wanting so badly to hurt Genji. McCree took a calming breath. _‘Hanzo can handle this.’_ he thought firmly.

“Then leave.” Hanzo whispered, his voice almost cracking. Both McCree and Genji looked startled at the order as Hanzo lifted his head and stared evenly with his brother. “If this is truly how you feel, you are not welcome in the pack. I will not allow you to harm anyone in our pack ever again. Until you can get over your misplaced anger and understand WHY your behavior is unacceptable you are banished.”

“You don’t have the right to-” Genji started but McCree stepped in with a barely contained snarl on his lips.

“Hanzo and Lucio were the only ones pleadin’ with the rest of the pack to give you a chance. Without your brother’s support you have nothin’. You’ve been a horrible piece of shit to half of the pack and refuse to acknowledge or apologize or even at the very least do better for the pack! You've put us in danger and you have shown that you don’t give a damn about any of us and we’re all tired of bendin’ over backwards just to accommodate you.” McCree stood by Hanzo hoping that his support was felt. “Your brother has every right to kick you out. Had you at the very least TRIED to make amends, things would be different.”

Genji stared disbelieving first at McCree than at Hanzo. “So this is it then? You drag me the fuck out of my home, treat me like shit and then kick me out? Are you serious?”

“You have no one to blame but yourself. I can no longer defend you.” Hanzo looked at Genji with anguish in his brown eyes. “Mother and Father would be sickened to see what you’ve become.” Hanzo said sadly.

A stricken look came over Genji before he covered it up with more anger. His mouth opened and then shut, deciding not to say what he wanted. “Fine.” He spat instead, picking up his bag and storming out, slamming the door so hard a picture fell off the wall, the sound making Hanzo flinch.

The house was heavy with what just happened. Hanzo trembled where he stood, his gaze fixated on the chair Genji had sat in just a few moments ago. His head up, shoulders back, his eyes twitching from holding back tears. Jesse wanted to pull him in, but he was waiting for Hanzo to give a sign that he wanted his comfort. So they stood there, side by side in the quiet house as the seconds tick by.

McCree watched carefully as slowly Hanzo’s resolve to stay strong crumbled. _‘Fuck it,'_ Jesse thought as he wrapped Hanzo in a tight hug. “It’s okay sweetheart, let it out.” At first Hanzo shook his head still fighting the tears, his body quaking in McCree’s arms. “Shh, baby. It is alright for you to feel pain. Don’t let it stay in and poison you. You’re safe here, just let it out. If you need me to leave, I can go.” He said gently, hoping beyond hope he could stay. He didn’t know what he would do if Hanzo asked him to leave.

“No!” Hanzo cried, finally letting the tears fall as he clung desperately to Jesse’s shirt. “Please, stay.” the omega gasped for breath as he tried to get a handle on his emotions but it was not happening. “I can’t be alone right now… “

“Whatever you need, I’m here. I ain’t goin’ nowhere.” McCree said softly, gently swaying them. “And I ain’t judging you. This does not make you weak. He has hurt you and this was a shit decision to make. No one in the pack would think less of you for it.”

“Even if they knew the truth? Of where we came from?” Hanzo asked with a defeated frown. “I know you accept that of me, but… “

“Hey,” McCree tilted Hanzo’s chin to look at him. “You ain’t the only one that came from some sort of shit. We all got our own branded past. I’m not saying that you need to tell them, but… I’d like to hope that maybe you should trust them.” McCree sighed. “You are entitled to keep whatever secrets you want, and if that isn’t something you wanna talk about with any of them, you aren’t hurting them by not saying anything.” 

“What if they come for me?” Hanzo asked brokenly. “I had that scare before. I try to be careful, but what if they find me?” McCree didn’t need to ask to know he was talking about the source of his own brand.

“Then the pack has your back.” McCree cradled Hanzo’s face with both of his hands forcing him to look into Jesse’s eyes. Jesse wiped at the tears running down Hanzo's cheeks with his thumbs “And we ain’t too bad in a scrap either. Like I said trust us… Trust me.”

Hanzo looked long and hard into McCree’s eyes before resting his cheek on the man’s chest. “I do trust you.” He whispered holding him tighter.

With four simple words McCree’s heart soared and he held on just as tightly. Confessing his feelings was on the tip of his tongue but he bit it instead. Now was not the time. Hanzo had just done something no one ever wished to even think about. It would take time for his heart to heal and McCree did not want this experience to taint any possible future they had as more than just friends. 

Hanzo needed his friend and no matter what their future held, McCree could never live with himself if he messed that up.

McCree let out a shuddering sigh and continued the gentle rocking motion from before as Hanzo slowly broke down. The alpha could feel his heart shattering, barely keeping it together himself. McCree vowed that no matter what happened between them, he would remain this for Hanzo. A comforting presence he can count on to have his back. Hanzo deserved it. With that determined thought in mind he was set for a long night.


	8. Accepting Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo can't deal with what he has done, so the pack is there to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I would like to fiercely apologize for my inability to push through and make those chapters I have outlined -.- April has been probably one of the cruelest months for my motivation, between my depression, getting sick and procrastination tendencies I was essentially forced to take that break I had entertained in February. I still plan on posting the chapters I had talked about, but I don't know when I'll get to them as we are now going into May, and I am doing MerMay.
> 
> I might be able to do like what I did tonight, and do a picture and a chapter, maybe slowly widdle it down. 
> 
> But about this chapter. After being the subject of abuse myself, I have felt the emotions I'm trying to capture in this chapter. That feeling of massive guilt and like you don't deserve to have these feelings, that you should be stronger, that you shouldn't need others. That is bullshit, you need to feel safe to acknowledge and feel that pain in order to properly move on from it. Pretending you can just ignore them and be strong is just pretending you don't have feelings and you're not taking care of them. 
> 
> And I want Hanzo to feel safe to have his breakdown and the others are there to help him piece himself back together again. Because there is nothing wrong with having help or wanting help. So please keep that in mind if you take issue with how I handle this. It's something I feel very strongly for, and the only reason Hanzo get's to be the subject on it, is because I relate more with him than I do with McCree, and given his upbringing I feel he is the one who has more to gain from getting this lesson. So I hope you enjoy, it's a lot of emotional hurt/comfort this turn and I apologize if it feels a bit forced, I was trying my hardest to get this chapter out.
> 
> If you would like to see things being made, WIPS, etc of this please check out my discord https://discord.gg/DWAjuEC it is 18+

Three weeks, two days and ten hours. That is how long it’s been since Hanzo banished his baby brother… This was worse than when he had the scare, this was worse than when he was afraid for his life while in his ancestral home. Nothing came close to how much his heart kept breaking again and again with every breath he took.

No amount of alcohol can blur the vision of his mother cooing over her new little prince, proud of the child before he could even do anything of note. Hanzo couldn’t forget the pride he felt himself for accepting the responsibility that came with being the elder sibling. How his mother had asked him to promise….

Hanzo cried in anguish throwing the bottle across the room. It smacked hard into the couch cushion and flopped uselessly to the floor, managing not to crack as it rolled under the coffee table. Tears fell heavily down his face and he hiccuped in pain. Other memories flowed freely, and all of them had his mother’s beautiful, smiling and happy face. Some even had his father’s… _“I’m so proud of you both!”_

_“Mother and Father would be sickened to see what you’ve become.”_

“And me… “ Hanzo finished his last shot with a pitiful frown. Genji wasn’t the only one who had failed their parents. Genji was right, Hanzo was frightened. He did run. Ran from the responsibility of having to choose… himself or his brother. In the end he supposed he still chose the former. Leaving Genji to fend for himself, while he was plenty capable adult in a modern and fairly simple civilized city, it still was not something he felt confident in. Releasing him, with all his horrible decision making skills and horrible attitude and outlook on life, no one to watch his back should he go into another gang’s territory, only to receive a bullet for his trouble.

Perhaps it would have been better if he had just killed Genji like he considered for all of a day.

Then like now, he would see his parents, try to think of what they would have wanted. “I’m so sorry.” He whimpered to nothing. For the first time in his life when it came to Genji he didn’t think of them when making a decision. For once he thought of the pack and how Genji put them in danger, put them through emotional pain and forced Hanzo to watch. “I h-had to… “

“I should have banished myself too… “ Hanzo bit out dropping his little cup to the table, which did break. He couldn’t find it in him to care. As far as he was concerned, he deserved far worse than a broken sake cup.

Before he could think to get more alcohol, there was a brisk knock at his door, and he raised a brow checking his phone to see he had any notifications from McCree. Seeing none, he bristled and looked suspiciously at the entryway. Carefully he crept up to the main entrance and he looked through the peephole and gasped at seeing a whole mess of people on his porch. In front was Lucio with a big grin on his face, in his arms was a large sheet cake, white frosting and strawberries on top. In his arms were bags, as though he had just come from the store. Everyone else from the pack was there, all with their hands full of something. Their gazes wandering around the front of his house and for a brief moment Hanzo pretended to not be home. Though he didn’t know how they came to find where he lived, he wasn’t entirely upset to see them.

On the contrary, he was glad to see them. He could barely restrain himself from the pack’s pull, wanting to pull open the door and surround himself with their comfort. Feeling close, feeling like he belonged, it was the most addictive drug, one he feared would be his downfall. The clan’s influence still clinging to his subconscious, their whispers darkly growling at him that it was a weakness he should not entertain. 

“Hanzo, come on man, please let us in? We all wanted to come hang out with you.” Lucio called on the other side of the door. “We have a collection of horror movies, all kinds of junk food, and all your favorite members of the pack!” 

If Jesse had taught Hanzo anything, it was that having an attachment to your pack didn’t make you weaker. With a sigh he opened the door to allow them entry.

When Lucio had said it was all his favorite members of the pack, he didn’t realize that included everyone! Even Fareeha was there! Each of them made a point to touch him, be it a brush of shoulder, or a light hand on his arm. Smiles and comforting gazes. He knew they were a cuddly bunch, but it was heartwarming to see them all respect his space while still giving him some measure of warmth.

Those with food made their way to the kitchen, wordlessly cleaning the mess of his shattered dish and setting up a buffet of sorts, not a healthy option in site. Ice cream was being stored in the freezer. Soda set up with disposable cups and plates, chips, candy, and pizza. Jamie set out a bunch of Chinese take out while Roadhog put out a fruit platter and veggie tray. 

The others made their way to the living room and his entertainment unit. Sombra and Hana both bickering back and forth about what was a good scary movie to start with, if it was better to actually be scared or being able to laugh at the ridiculousness of the movie’s premise. Mei spotted the sake jug under his coffee table and carefully extracted it, setting it aside and spreading out pillows and blankets while her girlfriend Zarya moved the table away. The strong woman lifting it like it was nothing. Within moments the living room looked completely inviting and cozy and the entertainment unit was ready with a mass of movies in que.

Hanzo had a mix of emotions running across his face, elation at seeing the pack and trepidation at the state he was in. He had not showered, his clothes must reek and he knew his house was not ready for visitors. He felt shame coil in his belly as his friends came in to clean up after him and pointedly ignored his stench. Though he noted, everyone was in casual loungewear and his main room did now look good enough for everyone to sleep in should the need arise. Still… he wasn’t ready for this. 

Just as he was about ask everyone to leave him be when he felt Jesse’s presence. “Look, I know you didn’t give them your address, and I do feel like a heel for giving it away.” Hanzo turned to see McCree looked nervously up at him, as his hands gripped the brim of his hat tightly, the leather crinkling with the abuse. “But everyone’s been so worried, hell I honestly was worried out of my mind… and you know how Lucio is, and he’s gotta have the worst puppy dog expression in the word… “ Hanzo huffed a laugh at that, as he was subject to, in his opinion, the actual worst puppy dog expression goes to McCree. Those golden eyes were big and pouty as they gazed up at him beseechingly at this very moment. 

Looking around once more Hanzo let another sigh escape him. “I will forgive you. I have no one to blame but myself.” Jesse flinched but met his gaze as Hanzo allowed a small smile to touch his lips. “I should not have made everyone so worried that they would sick Lucio’s puppy look on you.”

Jesse smiled winningly at him and quickly set his hat on it’s place by the door. “I am sorry I broke darlin’. But I’m glad you won’t hold it against me.”

Gently, Jesse reached over and touched Hanzo’s back with a more concerned look falling into place. “How are you doing?”

Not wanting to fall apart in front of everyone Hanzo forced his expression to remain neutral. “It has been a trial, but I’ll be fine.” 

“You don’t need to hold it in Hanzo.” Lucio came up next to him putting a comforting look. “We all know, and we are here for you, and we brought anything you could need. Junk food, healthy option, we decided against alcohol.” He chuckled nervously as it was painfully obvious from the smell that Hanzo had more than enough to drink as of late. “We got plenty of distraction.” He waved at the movies. “And when you’re feeling up to it, all of us are here to listen or be a shoulder to cry on should you need it.”

Again Hanzo looked around and everyone’s gaze was on them at that and with confirming nods or thumbs up. “I do not wish to burden any of you with this.” Hanzo rasped as he brought a hand to cover his mouth. 

“Ain’t no burden darlin’.” Jesse assured wrapping an arm around him, giving him a squeeze. “All of us wanted to come and be here for you sweetheart.” 

“So the big question is.” Lucio continued leading Hanzo in the middle of the room with all the softest and coziest blankets and pillows. “What movie you wanna start with?”

With that they started the marathon with the Ring. Every movie there was whispered commentary, Mei was hiding behind a fuzzy pillow that was as large as she was, Zarya at her back being a supportive protector and giving her promises that she would crush any monster that would threaten her. Sombra and Satya were sniggering and making remarks of the poor acting, quality of effects or unrealistic reactions from the characters. Sayta pointing out tons of inconsistencies and pointing out what they could have done better. Hana and Lucio were both having trivia with each other and placing bets on their knowledge. By Hanzo’s count Hana was winning by a large margin.

The food was brought out into the living room, despite Hanzo’s protest, everyone promising to clean up if they made a mess winning out. There was no order and Hanzo got first pick on everything. Mako did encourage him to pick some fruit first, after he drank plenty of water and had a couple slices of pizza to help with the alcohol. 

All in all, Hanzo had never felt more loved and cared for and calm settled over him like the comforting blankets he was wrapped in. McCree was a solid presence at his side, and Hanzo felt himself leaning closer, for once not caring about old fears, the horror movies seeming to settle something in him, despite their disturbing imagery. 

Then, with the sudden realization that he had all this support and his brother had nothing, his past slapped him back. Back to those biting criticism, harsh lessons with harsher punishments attached, the threats and blood. His dragons roaring in anger in his bones making him want to vomit. _“Useless!”, “Pathetic!” “You are nothing but an emotional omega, you have no right to your position!”_

Hanzo wasn’t sure if he was as weak as the elders and other members of his clan claimed or if he was just exhausted, mentally and physically, all those nights of not sleeping and wasting his energy pouring out tears for someone who hated him. It didn’t quite matter anymore as the tears fell freely and Hanzo sobbed for his loss. For his weakness… for his pain…

As he sat there whimpering and completely forgetting about the pack, he covered his face and huddled further into his blanket burrito, as McCree would call it. Just as quickly he felt bodies closing in on him, startled at first he poked up to see that McCree had wrapped a warm arm around him and crushed Hanzo to his side. Lucio pressed against Hanzo’s other side, Hana had crawled into his lap and everyone else encasing him in their joined embrace.

They were cooing and purring to help him calm, even the alphas. Hanzo didn’t realize alphas could pur. The calming vibrations and gathered warmth eased Hanzo somewhat, but the shame of crying in front of them and being so weak only made him want to fall further into despair.

“It’s alright darlin’.” McCree murmured, his lips brushing Hanzo’s raven hair. A gesture Hanzo did not deserve.

“There is no shame in crying your pain, and we are here to support you with whatever you need.” Lucio reminded him rubbing his back soothingly. “If crying is what you need, let it out.”

“You’ll feel better.” Zarya added with a firm nod. “Trust me, pride will only poison you.”

“It is not pride for why I weep.” Hanzo rasped. “I do not deserve this, for all I have failed.”

“That’s not the point.” McCree barked, nearly startling him. “We don’t care why you feel the need to guilt trip yourself. We think you deserve this.” He squeezed to make his point clear. “That’s why we all came. We want to help, in whatever way possible. Wherever you guys came from, I realize you have no idea what this is like, and it breaks my heart.” McCree sighed seeming to gather his thoughts and to settle something that upset him. “You did nothing wrong, and it’s okay that you felt pained by what happened, just as it’s okay for the pack to want to comfort you.”

“Trust us.” Lucio pleaded, his own eyes watering from unshed tears. “Please.”

It was then that Hanzo knew he wasn’t the only one in pain. The whole pack felt the loss, even if everyone was glad to see Genji go, the pack was now unsettled, less than it was and everyone had been hurt. So Hanzo accepted their comfort and let out his pain.

Reasurances poured from everyone, nothing but positive words, encouragement but most of all, safe. That is what the pack has created for him, a place where he could safely deal with his pain, for however long needed. So that he would not have to face it alone and wallow in his depression.

It didn’t make his pain magically go away, but it was becoming more bearable. Eventually, Hanzo completely wore himself down, and as everyone realized this, those who could stay cleaned everything up, while the rest quietly slipped out, with whispered goodnights and well wishes for him. Promises that they were available whenever he needed them.

Drifting, Hanzo didn’t comprehend that he fell asleep on McCree, in the nest everyone had built for him, that a few others weren’t far, but it didn’t matter. Jesse’s scent was comforting and strong, and his warmth helped sooth Hanzo’s wounded heart. Hanzo never remembered sleeping so soundly in his life, or sleeping with a serene smile upon his face.


	9. How to Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse has to seek advise from his other pack mates when he is feeling particularly impatient. Sometimes a guy needs to hear it from someone other than himself to keep a steady head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do feel like I should have put more into this chapter, but at the same time I am not sure what else to put in it heh ^^; I'll be working on chapter 10, if you want to see WIPS, updates and see the finished chapter first before I put it up here, check out my discord! https://discord.gg/UQTeqza I also host streams, make art and more ^^

The bar was in full swing, almost everyone was there, all except for the one person McCree wanted to be around the most, but he couldn’t let his crush be here for this conversation. He sat in a booth in the corner overlooking the bar, watching as people played pool, watched the game or just drank and had a merry time. 

There was a couple playfully teasing each other over an arcade machine. Before one of them scooped up the other. The one getting grabbed letting out a happy squeal of excitement as their partner nibbled on a ticklish spot. It felt like a private affair, but they did it so carefree in the middle of a public place like nothing could separate them.

Jesse sighed heavily after setting his beer down. A melancholy fell over him and finally he looked away. Even before Hanzo it was something like that, he wished so desperately he could have… someone who trusted him so much they could care less who watched as they only had eyes for each other. Someone Jesse could hold and his partner would be happy to be there, wanting to be there as much as he wanted them there.

As much as people always cry alphas are just sex crazed animals, sure sex was fantastic, it was great and he’d be very sad if he never could have it again… but considering how his life ended up… sex wasn’t the end all be all. It was moments like that couple shared openly. That feeling that no matter what this person would stick by you. That would seek you out, and hold you in return.

His heart ached more so for never having that in his life. Sure Gabe and Jack and even Ana and his friends would comfort him, but they all had their partners, and it’s not the same. It’s not intimate, but he is thankful for them. If nothing else he doesn’t feel entirely alone. But being a hopeless romantic didn’t do him any favors, since he was an alpha. 

Before he could spiral too hard his siblings finally showed up. Bickering as always. “I told you a hundred times, I can’t bail you out if you get caught!” Fareeha, Ana’s daughter and lieutenant at the police station growled low at the other next to her. 

“Oh give me a break, like I would ever get caught. Unless you ratted me out!” Sombra growled equally back, her long purple nails pointed accusingly at the alpha.

Fareeha growled low grabbing that finger showing her teeth. “Don’t tempt me!” 

“As much as you two bitching at each other is adorable, can we please not?” Jesse grumbled, offering them seats in the booth. He stared them both down as they for a moment held their tift but finally Fareeha broke off their staring contest with a huff.

“Fine, just because you looks so pathetic.” Sombra cackled taking her seat, Fareeha took the seat next to Jesse, keeping far from the omega. “What’s with this town meeting anyhow?”

“We’ll wait till Baptise get’s here.” Jesse answered passing Sombra and Fareeha beers. “In the meantime how’s your sex life?” Jesse sniggered.

“Better than yours, ass!” Sombra bared her teeth. “I happen to be dating.” She smiled smugly.

“Why didn’t you invite Lena? You usually go to her for advice.” Fareeha cut in looking seriously at Jesse.

Jesse lowered his gaze and fought off a flush to be called out so easily. “She isn’t exactly able to help me with this… “

“It’s that angry, Japanese omega right?” Sombra asked Fareeha who nodded. “Oh my god, you’re still on that guy? I figured you’d either have slept with him or gave up by now.”

“Listen, I ain’t fucking around with him.” Jesse said angry at the insinuation, mostly because he feared that’s what Hanzo thought too.

“Obviously, or we wouldn’t be gathered here today.” She cackled taking a sip of her drink. “Look you fucked up when he first got here, so you’re not gonna get far with him. He’s conditioned.”

“Even the most conditioned can overcome it if they truly desire.” They both looked up to the new voice to see Baptise. “I see you all got started without me.” He chuckled settling in next to Sombra, nudging her. “Not everything is an absolute Olivia.”

“Don’t call me that!” Sombra hissed. 

He chuckled and shook his head before turning back to Jesse. “If this is still about Hanzo, I’m sure you know what is going to be said.”

“Clearly, that’s why I brought you all here to help me not do something stupid, maybe hearing it from others will get it through my thick skull.” McCree sighs heavily. “I know he’s had a hard time, with alphas especially. I know I fucked up when I first met him, but I feel I’ve made a ton of progress, but… I’m... “ He sighed again pulling his hat over his eyes. “I want to confess how I feel, but no matter what it feels like a bad time, and with just kicking his brother out… like I know he is hurting so bad. I can’t do that to him, I can’t just confess while he is in emotional turmoil. But then when can I? When is a good time.”

“I’m surprised you aren’t asking your friend Lena, you two usually talk about this stuff.” Fareeha questioned thoughtfully. “I don’t understand why you think she can’t help you.”

Jesse let out another sigh. “She can’t help me with this, she is a beta, according to her I should just go for it. I’ve already fucked up and he’s still around how much more can I fuck up?”

Both Baptise and Sombra made disapproving sounds shaking their heads. “No you have the right call not to. As you said he is hurting. Now is not the time.” Baptise said with certainty.

“Yeah, but as far as when is a good time well… I’m afraid ya gotta wait for Hanzo to tell you that.” Sombra shrugged. “That is the bitch of it, if you’re afraid of how admitting your feelings is gonna be taken, you gotta let him dictate the pace.”

“But Hanzo hates alphas, is terrified of them.” Fareeha pointed out. “What are alphas supposed to do in that situation?” Jesse eyed her with a raised brow wondering if she also was in a similar boat. He would have to ask her later.

Baptise and Sombra exchanged a glance, before Sombra said. “That is a hard one and sadly there isn’t much of an answer for it.”

“Too many alphas have made it near impossible for most omegas to even feel comfortable in their presence, to the point that there is even a rise of reverse sexism. It is creating a violent reaction between both with Betas getting caught in the crossfire.” Baptise explained. “There aren’t many places left where all three can coexist peacefully. Too many countries breed alphas who believe they own everything, omegas who are possessions and betas who are lower class citizens. In places like here, where omegas and betas are supposed to have a voice you get abuse victims trying to crush the problem, however broad.”

He sighed looking down at his drink with a soft frown. “We are a very rare pack, where all three of our types get along. We all have our freedom and we have each other.” He looked back up at Jesse meeting his eyes steadily. “Us omegas have nothing to fear from our alphas, and betas are equals among both. But there is no taking out how we were all brought up before this.” He paused, letting his words sink in, and noted the sad look on the alpha’s face. “I did say that even the most conditioned can overcome it if they truly desire. I do believe Hanzo’s desires line up with yours.”

Everyone looked surprised at Baptise who chuckled looking at each of them in turn. “Haven’t you all noticed? Out of all of us, Hanzo has taken most to Jesse.”

“That’s just cause I’ve-”

“You made yourself the most available to him.” Baptise cut him off with a smirk. “I have no doubt he has always known your true intentions, and that has not scared him off.”

“My true intentions is to make sure he is happy and safe.” Jesse counter with a frown.

“And what is any potential mate’s true intentions?” Baptise pointed out with a raised brow, his smile never faltering. “I am not questioning the legitimacy or virtue of your intentions, that is for Hanzo to decide and I have no doubt you have honorable intentions for our friend. I am merely pointing out that Hanzo knows how you feel, and I believe he feels the same, but he is trying to work through his own conditioning to move your relationship to a different kind.” 

“So he should just admit he likes Hanzo?” Fareeha asked with her head cocked.

“Oh my God, no!” Sombra smacked her forehead. “That is what you got out of that?”

“If they both feel the same then what does it matter who goes first? Fareeha countered standing up and over the table posturing.

“Knock it off.” Jesse barked at her. Her eyes snapped back as though she just realized what she was doing and pulled her hands away from the table stepping out of the booth. 

“Sorry, I’m going to cool off.” She said stiffly walking out towards the door.

Both Baptise and Jesse were staring at Sombra who growled. “I didn’t start anything!” She cried looking away from the two. “Fine you assholes, both of you!” She grumbled stomping after Fareeha cursing in Spanish the whole way.

“Do you think those two will ever get along?” Baptise asked.

Jesse sighed again dropping his head back. “Nope,” He said popping the p. “They both wanted Gabe’s attention back when they were young, and like the little jealous bitches they are couldn’t handle competition.

“And yet they don’t act that way towards you?”

“I’m the eldest.” Jesse pointed out begrudgingly. “I should wait for Hanzo.” Jesse said with determination in his voice.

“You already knew that, you didn’t need us to tell you that.” Baptise said softly.

“No, I did.” He looked thankfully at Baptise. “I’m feeling selfish and impatient. I needed someone else to say what I already knew to get it through my head so I didn’t do or say something stupid… I kinda feel bad getting as close as I have… like I’ve manipulated him somehow or something.”

“You didn’t try to pretend to be who you are.” Baptise pointed to him. “Yes you have given him special attention, because you are infatuated. So long as you never throw your kind deeds in his face or demand he respond in a different way you are not manipulating him.” Baptise took a drink with a soft frown. “You can’t allow your own conditioning to poison your intentions. You have done nothing wrong, and I believe Hanzo can see you are doing your best for him, not pretending so you can get in his pants.”

“Thanks Bap.” Jesse said softly. “How’s Lucio doin? I know he really liked Genji… “

Baptise’s eyes darkened considerably and he looks away. “Luc is forcing himself to move on, and he is going to do that by helping Hanzo move on… “ He shakes his head. “I worry… that he will hurt himself ignoring his own feelings in favor of helping someone else. Not out of the kindness of his heart but to run from his own problems.” His tone turned sour. “I fear when that stops working, he will not be the kind hearted person we all know and love.”

“Have you talked to him about this?” Jesse asked, also concerned. He couldn’t imagine Lucio not being the kind beta that he was.

“I have… he just shrugged me off saying he was going to be fine, and he won’t listen when I try to help him or offer support.” He shakes his head. “While we are good friends I am not what he needs.”

“What does he need?” Jesse asked softly.

It took a few moments for Baptise to answer, seeming to consider it before speaking. “The same thing you do.” He finally said. “Someone to be his partner.”

Jesse sighed, slumping in his seat. With Lucio’s heart freshly broken, he wasn’t about to warm anyone’s side… especially not with the stigma with betas. If only he knew someone to set him up with who would be good to him, give him all the love and attention he deserves. “Shit.” Jesse says with a frown. 

“And now you know how I feel.” Baptise commented as he got up. “I think we need more alcohol.” 

“I can definitely agree to that.” Jesse chuckled without humor and got up as well before Baptise stopped him.

“Do not feel like it will not happen. I am certain Hanzo feels the same, and he will work through his reservations.” 

Jesse covered Baptist's hand with his own with a watery smile. “Thanks man.” It might just be wishful thinking, or Baptist telling him what he wanted to hear. But it damn sure felt good to hear all the same. Made him feel a little less crazy for what he thought he saw in Hanzo in the last month or so. There was no mistaking that they have gotten closer. Jesse would tell himself that as many times as he had to and give Hanzo as much time as he needed.


	10. You're Not Alone Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio takes Hanzo out shopping along with Satya and Mei to help the omega get out of his funk.

There were several things Hanzo could think off the top of his head that he would much rather be doing than being in the center of a massive mall surrounded by tons of people. To avoid the overwhelming smells and sounds as well as the anxiety of being around unknown alphas, Hanzo generally shopped online exclusively. As a rule of thumb he tended to prefer his solitude or an environment he either has control of or has earned his trust.

Too many variables made trust something he couldn’t have here, especially not with alphas leering hungrily at him making his hackles rise. “Dude chill, they can’t hurt you.” Lucio whispered to him, putting probably what he thought was a comforting hand, but with all Hanzo’s anxious energy it was just too much and he nearly turned his snarl on the kind beta. 

“I am aware they can not hurt me.” Hanzo growled loud enough for the alphas to hear which quickly averted their eyes and looked promptly embarrassed. “I would rip them apart first.” he added, knowing that his muscles would show even through his long sleeved shirt.

“I’m sure you could kick everyone’s asses.” Lucio sighed pulled Hanzo to look away from the alphas who were now looking very concerned for their lives. “But you’re in a pack now, it’s unnecessary.”

“I don’t need a pack to take care of myself.” Hanzo snapped, still far too irritated to consider the affect his words would have on Lucio.

“I never said you did.” Lucio shook his head with a sad frown. “But you got us anyway.” He waved at the other two, both omegas and probably the better friends he had among the pack. Sayta and he shared the same sense of humor and many interests. Mei was far too kind to dislike and she was extremely intelligent. The three of them would spend hours talking science and literature, or even video games.

They were watching with barely contained concern. Hanzo sighed heavily looking apologetically at Lucio. “I’m sorry, I don’t do well in crowds.”

“It’s alright man, but I’ll keep reminded you, you’re not alone, you got us.” Lucio said with a smile and nodded towards their first destination. “Now let’s go have some fun.”

The fun, was looking around a rather cheap but high priced clothing store. Hanzo scoffed along with Satya the false brands and poor quality fabrics and stitching. “How can they be so much when this wouldn’t last two uses?” Hanzo asked with a huff, smiling when he heard Satya giggle.

“Clearly they make their money off people who don’t know better.” She agreed putting an offensive garment back.

“Disgraceful.” He sneered moving over to the jewelry pieces. They were all gaudy and tacky with fake metals. It was in the reflection of a viewing mirror that he spotted a store across the way that looked far superior. “What do you think of that place?” Hanzo asked nodding to the store in question.

“It can’t be worse than this one.” Satya agreed pulling up her phone. “I’ve notified Mei and Lucio where they can find us.” She smiled and the two made their way over.

It was a rich leather store. Everything in it, made with real leather, in several different dyes as well as all manner of items, even statues made primarily out of leather. The smell was amazing, and Hanzo just took a moment to enjoy the quietness of the store and the smell of the items. “Hanzo.” Hanzo turned to look at Satya to see her smirking at him as she held a stetson in dark brown, behind her were several others all with different adornments and colors.

“It is a hat.” Hanzo tried to dismiss, though he could feel his cheeks flushing from the all knowing look in her golden eyes. 

“You should try it on, perhaps you can find one to match a certain alpha.” She snarked offering him the hat and he took it begrudgingly and turning away.

“Why would I wear such a ridiculous thing?” Hanzo asked as his lips tugged into a smile.

The smile wasn’t lost on her and she chuckled. “Perhaps for fun?” She asked simply and nudged him towards the mirror and other hats.

Hanzo examined the hat. It felt soft but firm with a deep chocolate color, a black band and golden emblems on the front that reminded Hanzo of an arrowhead. Seeing Satya looking expectantly at him he sighed and turned to the mirror putting it on his head. Before he could even comment on it, Satya had her phone out and took a picture of him, her prosthetic hand covering her mouth. “You snake!” Hanzo accused. “I demand that picture never see the light of day.”

“Oh but I have plans for this picture.” Her eyes gleamed. “I plan on getting it printed and mounted in the bar, I think it’ll go lovely next to the bull horns.” She grinned and Hanzo lunged for her phone which she kept out of reach.

Even through their silliness he still had the hat on his head. By the time they had come to an agreement on blackmailing, Lucio and Mei had finally arrived and Lucio lost it at seeing the hat on his head. “Oh man that’s great!” He cried, trying to get his own phone out, but by the time he did Hanzo had already put the hat back on its hook. “Aww come on that would have been a great shot!”

Hanzo shook his head trying to mask his chuckles when his eye caught sight of something. It was one of the statues, wrapped in different shades of brown, a leather dragon. It was still a European dragon, but was far slimmer than their usual fare, the leather bebbling resembled scales of a reptile, it’s wings were larger than its own body held out in an aggressive manner befitting it’s open mouthed snarl. The horns and teeth were thinner glazed pieces of leather cut to shape. The eyes the only thing not leather that he could tell of the sculpture, two tiny crystals in neon blue that contrasted harshly with the rest of his body.

Without even thinking Hanzo plucked the decently sized figure. Twelve centimeters if he had to guess. “See something you like?” Hanzo snapped out of his trance turning to his pack to see them looking curiously at him. Lucio eyeing the dragon with something like eagerness. Like this was what he was looking for.

It wasn’t the dragon, it was Hanzo excited over something. Taking what he wanted without fear… 

With a firm nod Hanzo took the dragon up to the checkout and he spotted a selection of tacky belt buckles, one large oval one sporting a bucking bronco and curved over and under in a script font read “Free pony rides.” There was a certain cowboy’s birthday coming up if he remembered correctly… before he could talk himself out of it, he grabbed that as well, knowing Jesse would love it.

The cashier gave a beaming smile, and tried to engage in small talk as they run up his order and carefully packaged the dragon inside a box with foam, wrapping up the buckle in tissue paper and putting it in a small box, before placing both inside a paper bag with their store logo on the front.

“That will be $82.50.” She said with a grin, and honestly Hanzo could care less at the ridiculous price he was paying for essentially useless items. However he knew Jesse would want the buckle, and he himself had wanted the dragon. 

So they were damn worth it.

He turned back to Lucio and the girls who were all trying not to be focused on him. He let out a resigned sigh. “Where to next?” he asked letting the anxiety wash away. 

Lucio excitedly bounced off to lead. “Let’s get some lunch! I know this great Italian place, not real of course, but still great food. Can’t argue with that.” Lucio went on about different food options animatedly waving his hands about, hopping along as though he couldn’t stop himself from dancing.

Mei giggled and walked close behind him shaking her head at his antics. Satya practically glided along rolling her eyes with a huff, trying to contain her own amusement.

How can Hanzo allow himself to be so blind, to miss that. He was surrounded by people who cared a great deal for him. Who did not look at him and think him less for what he was, who did not expect more for some ancient cause. None of them would care that he were beta, omega or alpha. They just saw Hanzo, a beloved member of the pack.

For once Hanzo felt he could breathe just thinking of that alone. His heart still seized painfully whenever something reminded him of Genji, any small thing could do it. He even swore he saw the boy in question a few times, only to see an Asian young man.

While Hanzo could feel comfortable in his own skin, his heart still shuddered painfully to realize that his brother would not be here to witness him growing. To see him flourish…

What did it matter? Genji had made it perfectly clear he didn’t care about Hanzo at all…

And that was the thought that hurt the most.

“Hey man, you okay?” He looked up to see Mei and Satya had gotten up, he assumed to the bathroom. 

Lucio was looking worriedly at him and Hanzo sighed shaking his head. “I am alright. I just… “ He sighed again bowing his head to hide his watering eyes. “I miss him.” He admitted bitterly. “I hate that I miss him. After everything he has said and done, why do I still hold onto this ache?”

The beta sighed himself and scooted closer putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Because he was, maybe still is, important to you.”

Hanzo shrugged him off with a growl. “After everything he said? After what he did? How can I still care that he might get himself killed?” He gestured at Lucio. “I still can’t stop thinking about what he said to you!” Hanzo bit his lip to keep from speaking more, of all the horrible things he had said…

The beta’s look hardened and he growled in turn. “Just stop already!” Lucio stood, though he wasn’t very tall by any stretch of the imagination he still managed to tower over Hanzo as he sat. “Look, I get it and I am in no way shape or form trying to excuse all the horrible crap he did. But you’re beating yourself up about everything else enough, you don’t need to torture yourself for giving a damn!”

The mall felt eerily quiet, and a quick look around made Hanzo realize they were very much in a public place and yet Lucio had chosen this table that was in a way walled off from everyone else by the shrubbery and pillars. Once he was paying attention the sound returned as though the mute function was turned off and the mall was deafeningly loud. “I don’t think you deserve any of the pain that was dealt to you, and I sure as hell don’t think you deserve to treat yourself like that. So please, just stop.” Lucio’s voice broke as his hands shook on the table and Hanzo could smell tears threatening his eyes.

“You as well.” Hanzo whispered making Lucio look up startled.

“What?”

Hanzo got up and pulled Lucio into a hug. “You do not deserve the pain you feel. I know you blame yourself for the fault of Genji as much as I do. I know you cared much, perhaps still do. You are far too good for the likes of him. I know it is hard to see when you have spent your whole life being put down for what you are.” 

Lucio whimpered at the truth of the matter. “Be nice if other people would think that… “ Lucio spat.

“In time, for now you have us.” Hanzo pulled away rubbing at his own teary eyes. “I apologize that it has taken me so long to accept this myself.”

“So does that mean you’ll let a certain alpha court you?” Lucio looked up hopeful which earned him a glare. “Hey come on now, I’ve been rooting for you two since the beginning!”

Hanzo rolled his eyes and shook his head. “You are intolerable.” He huffed settling back down in his chair, Lucio following suit. “My reservations for McCree are not… something easily let go of. I don’t feel it is fair to start something with him only to just… stop partway through.”

“You are more comfortable with him than anyone else, even when Genji was around.” Lucio pointed out.

“But I was not asked to sleep with him.” Hanzo sighed. “I still have to get used to him.”

“Well maybe that would help.” Hanzo raised a brow at Lucio. “Think about it, McCree is a really chill and understanding guy. It would make sense to start a relationship with him and get comfortable with him, you know like a normal couple would.”

“I don’t know…” 

“You know you’ll still have us right?” Hanzo looked up at that and Lucio motioned at the girls across the way getting distracted by a kiosk. “If, and I don’t believe it will, but if McCree did something stupid and hurt you. We won’t turn our backs on you. We’re a pack and that means no matter what we will be there for you. You don’t have to be alone ever again.”

The omega allowed himself to digest that, watching as Satya created a snowflake with her hard light, far superior to the stained glass version at the stand they were at. He considered Lucio’s words. Yes he did not feel as though McCree would ever harm him, or do anything that would make him uncomfortable. Thus far McCree had always allowed Hanzo to lead their steps together, submitting to whatever Hanzo deemed appropriate. 

And he was there for Hanzo whenever he needed him.

He also considered the pack. Though McCree was there far longer than himself, Lucio was willing to promise him that should they fall apart Lucio wouldn’t take Jesse’s side over his own. The pack would help the two reconcile and move on if necessary.

What was he holding back for anymore? “You are right.” Hanzo said firmly, already formulating plans as Lucio brightened with a victorious grin. “Perhaps it is time I at least try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit more difficult for me to write, I was trying to incorporate my own feelings on the matter when really bad things had happened to me and what I wish were the kind of friends I had or the kind of support I had at the time. I wanted to give Hanzo what I never got because I believe he deserves to be happy and fuck if I ain't gonna try to give him that. This was also difficult as I was not feeling the greatest, my health just went bleh, and I'm struggling to get back in the saddle and do the things I had planned on. 
> 
> I still have a bunch of other things planned, and I did get this out when I had planned it, along with some other things. If you would like to see all this stuff before I post it on social media and here on A03 please check out my discord. https://discord.gg/fhPJA4z love you all and hope you enjoyed the chapter. Got a few more in the works, before the dreaded chapter I've been eluding to >.>


	11. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise visit from Jack, Gabriel & Ana forces McCree to change his plans with Hanzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I've actually been struggling so much this month with my creative side, I haven't even made any full pictures T.T but I did manage to get this and the start of another fic I'll be posting on A03 in a few days! If you want to read it now check out my discord https://discord.gg/NPMUM7u I post everything including WIPS and ideas there before posting online. Just please it's 18+. So yeah expect some more fics to start getting posting. I'm gonna do the dice roll thing to decide what to work on next, but I will do my best to make sure that this still get's updated every month. Hope you guys enjoy ^^

Jesse sighed heavily trying to pretend he wasn’t as nervous as he felt. It was a last minute change to their usual plans, but his dads and Ana had gotten in the other night and wanted to meet this omega he couldn’t shut up about.

He was really hoping they would have actually been in a relationship or gone on a date or something well before introducing Hanzo to his parental figures. Jesse pressed that they were not together, that they were just friends and to not meddle as Jesse was very happy with the way things were going and he didn’t want it messed up for nothing.

Promising to never forgive any of them if they so much tried to push Hanzo at him or away seemed to be a good deterrent for their usual brand of tomfoolery. Jesse just hoped they weren’t telling him what he wanted to hear and were plotting terrible, embarrassing things. He wouldn’t put it past Ana and Gabe to do such a thing.

The doorbell rang and Jesse rushed to answer before throwing Hanzo to the wolves, he did warn Hanzo before inviting him but he needed to be sure. Quickly opening the door and jumping on the porch closing the door behind him trying to give a startled omega a calming smile.

It didn’t have the desired effect since he was anything but calm. “Hey,” He said a bit out of breath, sure he was sweating bullets. “Sorry, I just… fuck,” He cursed leaning against the wall trying to get his head on straight. “I didn’t think I’d be doing this right now.”

“Doing what? Introducing me to the parental figures of the pack?” Hanzo asked incredulously. “You’ve done nothing but praise them, it would seem necessary for them to meet me, being a new member.”

“Yeah I know, I just… “ He growled low hitting his head against the wall. What could he say without putting his foot in his mouth? They had been doing so well as friends, Jesse worked really hard to keep himself from overstepping that. How do you tell your friend who you really like that meeting his international peace force parents were likely to either embarrass the hell out of them or try to intimidate him? 

“I’m going to assume by your reaction that it’s… complicated.” Hanzo offered. When Jesse snapped to look at his face Hanzo had a soft comforting smile. “I understand.” Gently he put his hand on Jesse’s arm. “It’s going to be alright. Their approval means much to me too.”

Jesse sighed heavily, putting his own hand over Hanzo’s. He wanted to say something stupidly cheesy and overly romantic, but instead he said. “Thank you,” and felt it in his heart. He can be hopelessly romantic another time. For now they had something else to do. “Alright, shall we?” 

“Yes.” Hanzo’s shoulders set, his head up and he walked in with all the prowess of a king entering his castle. Much like some alphas do to try and assert themselves. Jesse thought about warning him against that, however he knew this was something Hanzo did to make himself more comfortable.

To show he wasn’t weak. If nothing else Ana would appreciate his efforts, he just hoped Jack and Gabe would too.

Quickly Jesse followed, shutting the door and led Hanzo to the seating room, clearing his throat to get their attention. It wasn’t necessary as the three were waiting for them. “Guys, this is my good friend Hanzo, Hanzo meet my pops Gabriel, Jack and our family friend Ana.” 

No one greeted him at first. Hanzo watched the three expectantly, while the two alphas sized him up and Ana gave him a very critical stare. The tension built to the point that Jesse was about to bark at his sudo parents for their manners. This was not at all how things were supposed to go today. Today was supposed to be a nice quiet evening together with his best friend, like they had been doing for a few weeks now. Just a couple of friends, maybe one had stronger feelings for the other, but damnit they just shot the shit playing video games or watching horribly campy movies or stupid scary ass shows.

It’s not like Jesse has a lot on his plate trying to keep his feelings in check and just enjoy his time with Hanzo, nooooo, then his parents and Ana have to surprise him and demand to commandeer his bonding night with the omega. 

Ana was the first to get up and approach Hanzo. She walked with an air that demanded respect, a power to her steps, a purpose. Her stare boring into Hanzo, evaluating. When Hanzo didn’t so much as flinch at her presence or stare she smiled warmly. “Welcome to the pack Hanzo. I apologize we weren’t around when you officially became a member, but it is so good to finally meet you.”

Instead of offering her hand she gave a bow, low to the waist that Hanzo was quick to return, bowing lower. “I am honored to finally meet you. Jesse has spoken highly of you.”

“Oh no Jesse is giving away all my secrets? But how will I shock you then?” She teased with a chuckle.

“A lovely matren such as yourself can do so effortlessly, I’m sure of it.” Everyone stared wide eyed at Hanzo, completely taken aback.

Ana recovered first with a beaming smile. “Oh I like him!” She declared happily and with that it seemed the tension was fully dispersed. 

Since Jesse had warned them that Hanzo was weary of alphas, Jack and Gabe only greeted him from afar, allowing Ana to dominate the conversation. The three alphas sat across from the two watching as they spoke animatedly about this or that. They both had much in common it seemed. “You always know how to pick em Jesse,” Gabrial muttered lowly, too low for the two omegas to hear over their own conversation across the room.

“What are you gettin at Gabe?” Jesse asked gritting his teeth knowing exactly what he was getting at.

“We know where he came from and we didn’t come down just for pleasantries, we need to talk.” Gabrial motioned for the kitchen and gave a warm smile to the two who looked up while he and his pup got up. “I’ve been meaning to have Jesse take a look at something for me, shouldn’t be long.”

Jack nodded to him and the two omegas didn’t give them a second glance as Ana once again took Hanzo’s attention while the two alphas went into the kitchen. “I know he is Shimada and I know he didn’t come here alone.”

“I figured as much, but he left that family for a reason.” McCree growled low not liking where this conversation was going.

“Jesse, you aren’t stupid. I know you know what it’s like, and you were a child when you tried to leave Deadlock and you saw how they reacted, perhaps it took some time but they eventually tracked you down. Now imagine an ancient family criminal empire. Does that really sound like a group that will give up two heirs easily?” Gabrial sighed heavily running a hand over his face showing his stress. “Since you’ve first mentioned him we’ve been working non stop trying to make sure they weren’t found. Then you tell me that the other one got kicked from the pack?!”

Gabrial turned standing tall and glowering at his pup. “Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? For the pack?”

“Gabe, you don’t understand! He brought Deadlock on us!” Jesse fought to keep his voice down.

Surprise flickered over the alpha’s dark eyes. “Okay I didn’t know that.” He admitted with a sigh. “It’s still too dangerous to let that pup run off on his own. What if he contacts his clan? What if he brings the Shimada right here on top of Hanzo and our pack?”

“The entire reason Hanzo left was to save Genji.” Jesse defended tiredly. “They want him dead.” Again Gabrial looked surprised and Jesse let out a sigh of his own. “Look, I’ve done a lot of stupid shit, I know. I didn’t just kick Genji to the curb and I didn’t feel right letting him go without realizing how dangerous it was for him. So I told him what Hanzo told me and that if he needed help he could call on us.”

“It wasn’t right breaking them entirely like that. I told him he could always come back when he decided he was willing to set his prejudice aside. I tried my best not to burn that bridge and to make sure he didn’t go straight to his death. Despite what he did he was still part of our pack and… well I feel responsible for him.” Jesse gave a weak chuckle. “You didn’t give up on me when I was a damn piece of shit, didn’t feel right to not try with him too…”

Gabrial gave a heavy huff taking off his beanie and scratching at his curly hair. “Alright pup, but we’re still going to try and keep an eye on things while we’re here. So far from what we can tell he hasn’t skipped town and no new Japanese or people linked to Japan have come and gone.” He glanced through the kitchen door’s window at the living room seeing Jack laughing at something Hanzo said, Ana covering her chuckles with a cup of tea. “I’m really proud of you handling things while we were gone, but I did worry… “

“We talk daily papi, I know I’m I a screw up -”

“Don’t talk like that about yourself, you are not a screw up!” Gabrial growled dangerously before grabbing Jesse and pulling him into a tight hug. “I worry mijo, because you’re my pup. I know you’re a full grown alpha and a damn good one, but you’re still my pup and I’m always going to worry when I’m not around to make sure nothing goes wrong for you.”

He sighed pulling away and smiling at Jesse with pride. “Nothing made me happier then taking you in and watching you become what you are.” Jesse felt tears prick at his eyes and stubbornly tried to deny them, not wanting to have them when they eventually went back out. Gabrial ruffled his hair and beamed at him. “Now there is a very attractive omega in there that I know you have a crush on and I’ve been dying to meet him.”

Jesse stopped him before he could get out. “You won’t do anything about him will you?” Jesse asked, a slight tremble to his hand. “He doesn’t want anything to do with his family, he’s been doing so good from when we first met, he almost doesn’t growl at alphas anymore. I-”

A finger on his lips silenced him and Gabrial gave him a serious look. “I will never be able to overlook where he came from. I don’t think he will try anything himself, but where he came from is going to hunt him down one way or another. While he is here our pack is potentially threatened.” Jesse was going to protest when Gabrial tapped at his lips to keep him from interrupting. “That being said, I also know that everyone in the pack loves him, including Ana now and probably Jack. I’m not about to start a fight with the pack over whether or not he gets to stay because it’s dangerous. Us old folks did our best to make sure everyone in the pack can take care of themselves. So I have to trust when they come, and trust me they will, we can stand up to them.”

“You really think they’re gonna come? If they do what are we gonna do?” Jesse asked a little frustrated.

“We stick together. Unlike the Shimada Clan, our pack actually is loyal by merit, not by conditioning. Also we don’t just leave it to alphas to do everything.” Gabrial winked at Jesse who laughed in turn. 

If it was one thing to fear of his pack it was the omegas and betas, they were actually the scariest of all of them. The alphas were just decent in comparison. “Alright.”

With that taken care of the two went back into the living room. It warmed Jesse to see Hanzo so comfortable in his own skin around new people. It was such a switch from when he first met him, with his look there was no way to recognize him. But he felt more right, like this was how he was supposed to be, confident, snarky, sarcastic, witty and charming. 

Hanzo turned to Jesse and they shared a look, so much being said without words and Jesse felt his heart beat faster for it. Every time Jesse thought he couldn’t be more smitten with the man, Hanzo would prove him wrong and find some way to make him even more enamored. For once he felt elation instead of frustration, seeing the three happily converse made him the happiest he had ever been and he couldn’t ask for more.


	12. First Steps Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo forces himself to attend a gaming party with the pack. If only his demons would stay home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this yesterday but forgot to -.- I am working on the next chapter which I will have up probably this weekend or middle of next week. I am also doing Inktober and some fanart for Rootbound by Wynetra (if you haven't read her stuff and love mchanzo, please go check her out. Best fanfics!) If you wanna check this stuff out before I post it all publicly or see when I start streaming please join my discord https://discord.gg/8kDD3r3

The pack did many things together multiple times a week. Hanzo quickly found out that everyone in the pack had somewhat unsavory experiences from where they came from, or their pack was torn apart by elements outside their control. They had all banned together under the original guard who they met at some point, and decided to stick together.

The elders were part of the same secret service group as Jesse’s parents, and Hanzo was sworn to secrecy. Those among his age group or younger ended up running into at least one of them during the worst point of their lives, and were offered sanctuary. Because of this their loyalty was gained, and the pack grew.

Hanzo did not forget Jesse opening up about his story, and even now it boils his blood to think he had to go through that.

In any case, the pack knew they were stronger together. Each member helped another’s weakness. This was a hard pill to swallow, but Hanzo was able to set aside his pride and lean on the pack in his moments of weakness. 

He also found he greatly enjoyed the pack activities. There of course was the standard bar, but that was more fluid, everyone came and went there. Scheduled events like Lucio’s DJ sessions or when he wanted to try some new sounds out, Mei hosted a book club that she makes sure to provide ample snacks so everyone isn’t entirely put out, her girlfriend Zarya held jazzercise classes that everyone made an attempt to keep up with. Angela and Baptise would host movie or show marathons. Hana would do video game sessions while Jesse usually hosted tabletop games.

No matter the event, Hanzo tried to be part of every single one. Between Jesse’s gentle nudges and the oppressive voices that constantly attacked him when he was alone for too long it was how he kept sane. The pack kept him from falling into a spiral and thinking about how his baby brother did not have this…

Sadly, it did not always work that way. 

It was a bad week. He had blown off Jesse because he could not get out of his head long enough to look presentable. The sadness he could feel from Jesse’s quiet acceptance only fueled his demons making him feel worse. But what could he do when doing something so simple as taking care of himself felt like climbing a mountain? His own dragons were eerily silent during these times, which only made him feel weaker. Like they were forsaking him as well.

He also had missed out on the pack’s trip to the movies. The movie had reminded him of something Genji would have enjoyed, so he had quietly declined. Things kept snowballing out of control after that. To the point that he angrily and frustratedly pretended he was alright just to try and drag himself out of the funk he had fallen into, so as not to miss Hana’s video game night.

He took a deep breath as he stood outside Hana’s apartment door. He could hear many of the pack within, all talking animatedly and loudly. Not allowing his mind to hold him back he knocked on the door firmly. Within a second Hana opened it and looked up at him before smirking. “Sup.” She said leaning against the door blowing a bubble with her gum and popping it, her grin turning feral. “You ready to get your ass handed to you?” 

It was hard for Hanzo to believe Hana was an omega, she exuded more dominance than the entirety of his clan’s alphas. She was one of the strongest people Hanzo ever met, and not just because of her attitude. Another surprise given how tiny she was. Even knowing her for months now her blatant disrespect always threw him. 

“If anyone’s getting their ass handed to them, it will be you tonight Song.” Baptise piped up behind Hanzo, nearly startling him. He turned to see the handsome omega who smiled kindly at him. “Good evening Hanzo.” 

“Good evening… “ Hanzo returned tightly. 

Baptise paused tilting his head at Hanzo. “Are you alright my friend?”

“Yes, I am fine.” Hanzo said quickly. “We shall see how fine everyone else will be once I am through with them.” He added with a confidence he didn’t entirely feel.

But if the clan was good at one thing, it was being convincing. Hana shrugged and left the door open for them. Baptise held it for Hanzo giving him a critical look, but said nothing. Silently accepting Hanzo’s word, which Hanzo was grateful for. If anyone thought to ask him, he would probably lose his mask entirely. Too used to the pack’s earnest care for him.

The most surprising thing of the night was how they did not get a noise complaint. Too many people were drunk and playing all at once on several consoles Hana provided. The game tonight was a popular MMOFPS. Mostly done as a FFA, but there was a team option that they would do on occasion. You could build your fighter however you chose and would be dumped unceremoniously on a large map littered with items and vehicles and cover. 

Jesse had arrived a little later and took his spot next to Hanzo, giving him a smirk and a wink as he cracked his knuckles, hands hovering over the keys. “You die you take a shot.” Jesse said with a grin.

Despite Hanzo’s dour mood, Jesse’s seemed to infect his and Hanzo couldn’t help but grin back. “You’re on cowboy.” 

Matches were around ten to twenty minutes, most kills won. Everyone abiding the you die you take a shot rule. While Hanzo was definitely destroying everyone and racking up kills, he did have to take his share of shots.

McCree was the one who killed him the most, and Hanzo had to make sure to even their personal score, while simultaneously taking out everyone else. Despite their little war going on between them, the two were near impossible to get the jump on. Sombra the only one coming close to defeating them in score.

One match turned into three, then the hours flew by. Hanzo was floating, his drunkenness not even affecting his ability to play even if he could barely sit properly in his chair. The sounds of defeating his packmates was music to his ears, much like McCree’s laughter and cries of indignation. The only distraction that could beat him, turning to see Jesse enjoying himself. Seeing that blinding grin that always made his stomach flip with or without alcohol.

Just like that, Hanzo forgot his misery and was glad he came. His heart swelled with the feeling of pack and togetherness. Everyone around him, their scents, their sounds, the familiar setting. Doing what he was good at, what he enjoyed. It was enough to make Hanzo forget. Forget the one thing that is missing. 

Then all of a sudden it all comes crashing down on him. In a moment he tries to search out his brother to rub it in his face out of habit, since they used to fight over the high score… only to remember… his brother was gone… alone… all because of him.

Trying to quietly excuse himself he ran out onto the patio, Hana’s apartment high up being a relief as the night air blew through his hair and face grounding him. The alcohol was quick to remind him what had upset him and he swayed, clutching at the railing as he looked down feeling sick, which had little to do with the drink or the height.

He crouched down to make sure he didn’t fall over the side, pretty sure he was too far gone to catch himself like he normally would. The man fought with himself to keep from sobbing, only to find his eyes wet with tears. “Damnit!” He cried slumping against the railing, the metal giving half heartedly under his weight before settling back. 

Looking at his surroundings he managed to hide himself behind the patio furniture, so no one could see his pathetic display. With that comforting notion he brought his knees up to his face, holding them tightly as he wept. 

It was all his fault… sure the elders wanted Genji dead, but without Hanzo and Genji the only heir, surely they would have let him live… it would have been better had Hanzo just left and Genji stayed. At least then he wouldn’t be alone, he would be where he wanted… home.

Despite all the horrors Hanzo had to endure growing up, he still found himself missing Hannamura, the cherry blossoms, the mountains, the arcade and ramen shop… small things, trifle things really. But those things were not here, and Hanzo knew even if they were, all those things were tied to the small amount of good memories he had with his brother. It would only make him spiral more. 

Would it have been better had he left Genji in their ancestral home? With the elders? The awful alphas that wanted Genji dead by Hanzo’s hand? Hanzo had practically dragged Genji to protect him, but how was he being protected now?

The sliding door opened and Hanzo froze. “Darlin’? You alright out here?” Jesse called looking about before his nose led him to Hanzo’s hiding spot. “Hanzo? Hey, what happened?” Jesse crooned as he settled on the floor in front of Hanzo, making sure to give him plenty of space. “I thought you were havin’ a great time, what’s going on?”

Hanzo looked miserably up at Jesse and shook his head. “The same thing… I should have left him in Japan. He would at least have the clan, here he has nothing and no one. I should have left with him! Something!” 

“No, no, darlin stop.” Jesse put a hand on Hanzo’s knee to get his attention. It worked as Hanzo stopped his tirade and actually looked at Jesse, seeing him and listening. “We’ve been over this sugar. They wanted him dead, you did what you did what you thought was your best shot for both of you. Genji made his choice to be the way he was, and we gave him ample warnings and time to correct himself. None of this is your fault.” Jesse said firmly giving a little shake to Hanzo’s knee to drive the point home.

“As about your brother having nothing… I’ve been keeping an eye on him for you.” Hanzo looked up at him shocked and Jesse sighed heavily. “Look, as much of a dick as he is, he is still your brother and was still part of our pack. Now I ain’t sayin’ you shouldn’t have kicked him out, cause I think he needs to be away from us, if not for his sake for ours. But that don’t mean we give up on him. At least I don’t.” Jesse’s gaze turned away, a bit self conscious. “You’re not mad at me are you?”

Being drunk made Hanzo a bit slow to react as his brain tried to process what he just heard in a swirling mass. When it finally caught up he smiled stupidly at Jesse and shook his head. “No… I can’t be mad at you… Not anymore… “ 

That smile of Jesse’s was almost enough to knock Hanzo over. “Well I’m glad to hear that. You gonna be okay? You’re lookin’ pretty smashed.”

“Yes, perhaps I should switch to water.” Hanzo laughed, a snort escaping him. It wasn’t that funny but Jesse laughed with him anyway. 

“In all seriousness, you good?” Jesse asked again, scooching a bit closer.

There were a few moments where Hanzo regarded Jesse with a fondness he couldn’t contain. This sweet and considerate goof of a man, always making sure he was there for Hanzo. It was in this moment that Hanzo never wished to take that for granted.

Hanzo slid right up against Jesse startling the alpha who froze. With a stupid smile on Hanzo’s face he leaned heavily against Jesse, forcing the cowboy to take his weight and wrap his arm around Hanzo’s tattooed arm. The dragons practically vibrating under his skin. At some point he needs to introduce them, but not right now. “I am fine.” He purrs snuggling close enjoying the heat the alpha gave off.

At some point Hanzo needs to ask Jesse to be his boyfriend. In his inebriated mind he opened his mouth and almost said as much. He thought better of it and closed it as the world tilted and he more firmly pushed into Jesse to keep himself upright. “Woe, there careful!” 

Not tonight. But if he could drag himself at his worst to play video games, surely he can tell Jesse how he felt. Without being drunk to do it. With a firm nod to himself he decided he would move forward with that. For now he would enjoy their closeness, taking comfort in what they had already.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting all the chapters I can for the rest of the week, along with a couple shorts that got the ax as well. Just in case something like this comes up again, you can check out my discord or my twitter to keep up to date with chapters that I'll post here. Same name and I use the same avatar for everything. If Discord is more your speed, you can message me and I can link you to my discord where I update regularly on what's up.
> 
> Again sorry this happened, I tried to fix it but apparently wasn't good enough :( Hope everyone who is just reading for the first time enjoyed!


End file.
